I will always love you
by HoshiHikari
Summary: Chapter 12 HotoMia A reincarnation fic. Five years after the TV series. Miaka and Taka are a week from marriage. Miaka walks in on something unexpected, causing them to break apart. What happens when a person who Miaka thought she lost fore
1. Chapter 1

I will always love you 

**Written by: **Hoshihikari4ever

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fushigi Yuugi.  Nothing belongs to me!

**Summary: **A reincarnation fic. Five years after the TV series. (No OVA!)  Miaka and Taka are a week from marriage.  Miaka walks in on something unexpected, causing them to break apart.   What happens when a person who Miaka thought she lost forever, shows up to comfort her. 

**Parings: **slight Mia/Tama, Tama/Yui, Tetsu/Yui implied, main couple Miaka/Hotohori

Read/Review! 

**Chapter 1 **

_I can't believe it!_ _Taka and I are finally going to marry in less then a week!  I'm so happy._

A 20 year old women, skipped down the streets of Tokyo.  In her hand was a vase, with red roses.

            _I'm going to invite everyone, mother, Keisuke, Tetsuya, and of course my best friend Yui!_

A shooting star, flew above her head.  Miaka stopped to gaze at it, noting that it passed by the Southern Constellations.

            _Oh Suzaku, thank you! I'm so happy, so glad that you let Tamahome be with me…_

She glance at each of the constellation of her Seishi.

            _Oh Hotohori, Nuriko, Chichiri, Tasuki, Mitsukake, Chiriko, I wish you were here.  I wish you all were here, to witness our wedding.  _

After gazing at the stars for a while, she turned back to the streets, walking once more, heading toward her apartment, which she shared with Taka.

            Miaka let her hand rest on the doorknob.  An uncomfortable feeling swept through her.

            _Strange, its so quiet.  Taka usually knows when I get home, in fact he waits outside…_

            She slowly opened the door.  The sight that greeted her shocked her to her core.  The vase with the flowers crashed to the floor, along with all her hopes and dreams.

            "TAKA!  YUI!  You….you ….you…" Miaka screamed, pointed at them.  "Miaka, I can explain…." Taka said grabing on to her.  "Explain?  What is to be explained, you and Yui making love in the living room!  What else needs to be explained!  I think it's perfectly clear!"  Miaka pouched him hard on his stomach.  "Miaka, I…."  "You god dam cheated on me Taka, you and Yui…."  "Miaka ….I…"  She slapped him hard across his face.  "I hate you Taka!  I hate you…."  Tears streamed down her face.   She flung herself away from him.  He tried to grab her, but she ran out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

            Taka stared at the door for a long time.  Yui, clung on to his arm.  "Come on Taka, lets just finish, come on Tamahome…." She pulled him to the couch, kissing him, causing him to moan.  "You don't need her and you know it.  You got me, Tamahome….I love you…." He smiled, patting her.  "I love you too Yui."

* * *

            Miaka ran as fast as she could.  She was blinded by tears.

            _Taka, How could you do this to me!  Tamahome!  You bastard!  I thought you loved me!  Just yesterday, we were laughing and smiling together, talking about our future after the wedding.  How long has you and Yui's relationship been going on anyways?_

At that moment she bumped into a dark and shadowy figure.  She fell backwards, but a pair of hands, pulled her back up, and into his embrace.  Looking down, he gave a surprise squeal. "Miaka???"

**********************

            Alright I revised this.  I hope it is better. I think it is!  Please drop a review, give me some feedback.   **Read/Review!! **^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

I will always love you 

**Written by: **Hoshihikari4ever

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fushigi Yuugi.  Nothing belongs to me!

**Summary: **A reincarnation fic. Five years after the TV series. (No OVA!)  Miaka and Taka are a week from marriage.  Miaka walks in on something unexpected, causing them to break apart.   What happens when a person who Miaka thought she lost forever, shows up to comfort her. 

**Parings: **slight Mia/Tama, Tama/Yui, Tetsu/Yui implied, main couple Miaka/Hotohori

Read/Review! 

**Chapter 2**

Miaka slowly awoke to find herself laying on a bed.

            _Where am I?  What happened?  Where's Taka?_

Tears rolled down her eyes as last night's discovery crept through her.

            _Taka!  Yui!  Dam them both!_

A hand shook her shoulder.  She opened her eyes.  Everything was a blur, she blinked and let herself take in the surroundings.

            "Miaka!"  Miaka turned to the figure, who was gazing down at her.  Before he knew it, she flung her arms around him.

            "Keisuke…." She cried onto her very startled older brother's arms.  He stroke her hair, letting his sister cry her eyes out.

            "Miaka, tell us what happened…."  Miaka turned to see Tetsuya there as well. "What happened last night?  Why were you crying?  You bumped into us last night, since we didn't see Taka nearby….."

            "Don't mention him!  I hate him!  He cheated on me!"  The two seemed taken aback.  "Taka?  Did you say he cheated on you?"  Miaka nodded.  Keisuke stood up.  "Tetsuya watch Miaka…I'm going to send him to hell, along with that chick he's got!"  He was at the door, before he stopped.  "Who was that girl anyways…"  Miaka swallowed hard.  She looked at Keisuke, and then at Tetsuya.

            _How can I tell them it was Yui?  How?  It's going to break Tetsuya's heart.  He was going out with her after all…Taka and I and Tetsuya and Yui.  We were such a nice couple.   So nice that we thought of getting Keisuke a women too…then everyone would be happy.  What happened?  What happened?  Taka!!! Why did you leave me!_

"Miaka…who was it…"  In a trembling voice she replied her brother's inquiry. "Yui…Yui…"  Tetsuya's jaw dropped.  "Taka and Yui?!  Miaka you got to be kidding me…please tell me you're kidding…please tell me that you were joking…that Taka and you are about to marry and Yui and I are going out…."  Miaka saw how he was heartbroken.  For a moment he reminded her of someone she lost long ago.  

            "Tetsuya please…it's true…please don't look like that…It hurts me to see his grieve reflected in you…the way you look now…you look just the way he did when I choose Tamahome over him.  Please don't look like this.  I don't want anymore of my friends to go through his pain, his grieve…."  Tetsuya tried to force a smile, but under his grieve was unsuccessful, causing him to look even more like her lost lover.  

Miaka closed her eyes, unwilling to be reminded of a past lover, which she lost five years ago.  It only got worst.  His face, his physical appearance drifted through her mind.  His long silky black hair, his golden brown eyes, his smile, his warm embrace, and his passionate kiss. Every little feature, every little sensation caused by this man she saw so vividly, felt once more as she longed to be embrace by him once more.  Longed to kiss him, longed for his touch, his comfort…longed for the impossible.  His image was torturing her even more then before.

"Miaka…" Keisuke's worried voice brought her back to reality. Miaka stood up, and dried the tears which involuntary  fell on her cheeks.  "There now, Miaka…don't cry.  It's not like the first time that Tamahome left you…."  "I'm not crying because of that…not crying because I lost a him!  He won't understand!  After all, he IS a character from a book and forever will be.  It's time I come back to reality…time I killed all my memories of that other world!"  The two men looked at each other.  "Miaka…you don't mean that…"  "I do!  He doesn't exist!  Like everyone else he'll disappear once he's dead.  There won't be anything left of him…Perhaps then, Yui and I can be friends again.  It was after all, the books fault that everything started five years ago.  It's the books fault that everyone died!  If it didn't exist then I wouldn't have to watch Nuriko, and Chiriko die.  I wouldn't have lost Mitsukake!  Tasuki and Chichiri wouldn't be somewhere grieving over them.  Most importantly…I wouldn't be grieving now, grieving over a lost lover…"  "but you just said you won't grieve over the lost of Tamahome…" Tetsuya spoke quietly.  "I'm not grieving over him!  I lost the only man who, I realize now I was in love with, who gave me everything, who sheltered me, protected me and who was always and forever will be in love with me…."  They gave her blank looks.  "Hotohori!" She said in a as a matter of fact way.  The two nodded, wondering why they hadn't figure it out early.  "and now that Taka's here, I lost my best friend again!"

Keisuke returned next to Miaka, placing his arms around her.  "So what does my sister propose we do?  We can't change the past, or bring back the dead…so what can we do?"

At that  moment red light engulfed Miaka, surprising them all. The two guys grabbed a hold of her, afraid that she would disappear in front of them.  "Guys…?"  "Miaka…If you disappear…then we disappear with you…"  "Otherwise you won't be leaving at all…"  Miaka smiled.  "Alright…." They closed their eyes, waiting to be transported to the other world.  However that never happened.  

The red light disappeared.  To Tetsuya and Keisuke's disappointment, all three were still inside Keisuke's apartment.  "Wonder what that is about?" Tetsuya asked.  Miaka didn't reply.  She stared down at her hands which now held a long red sword.  The other two looked at it.  "Is that what I think it is?  Does that use to belong to who I think it does…" Miaka did not reply.  She fumbled the sword, wondering what it meant.  Finally she understood.  "Thank you Hotohori…."

********************************

Done!  Yeah I know it's short.  Hope you guys liked it.  Hehe! Comments and suggestions accepted!  Feedback please!  **Read/Review! ** ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

I will always love you 

**Written by: **Hoshihikari4ever

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fushigi Yuugi.  Nothing belongs to me!

**Summary: **A reincarnation fic. Five years after the TV series. (No OVA!)  Miaka and Taka are a week from marriage.  Miaka walks in on something unexpected, causing them to break apart.   What happens when a person who Miaka thought she lost forever, shows up to comfort her. 

**Parings: **slight Mia/Tama, Tama/Yui, Tetsu/Yui implied, main couple Miaka/Hotohori

**Author Thanks: **

**hori: **thanks for the review!  I'll try to improve on that!

**Prissylilchica: **thanks for the review!

**amyfushigiyugi: **glad you liked it!  How about updating your stories!****

The D.o.D: I'll try to update sooner Momiji-chan Wa Baka: I'll try to fix the formatting.  Thanks for telling me that! 

**hotohori's empress:  **Glad you like it!

**Metajoker****: **Thanks for reviewing.  I'm not sure what to do with Taka and Yui yet. About 'She fumbled the sword, wondering what it meant.  Finally she understood.  "Thank you Hotohori…."' You'll have to find out.  I'll explain it as time goes on.

Thanks to everyone else who reviewed!!  I really appreciate it! 

**Chapter 3**

"Miaka…where are you going?"  Keisuke asked as Miaka headed for the door, her hand carrying the holy sword.  Miaka did not reply.  "Miaka…"  "Anno, I'm going to take a walk.  You know to rid my mind of all that has happened…"  Keisuke glanced at the sword.  Miaka looked at it.  "What…"  "Would you mind if I took it…you know, just to be sure you won't do anything stupid."  "What makes you think that…"  "Well you've had these situations happen before while in the book, and as far as I know you come to quick decisions never thinking properly when something like this happens…"  "like…"  "your stomach getting you in to trouble and the times you tried to kill yourself after Tamahome left you so many times before…"  Miaka smiled.  "Alright…I promise not to do that, but I'm keeping the sword.  There's no way I'm going to let it out of my sight…It's the only thing, that Hotohori left personally for me…I hope you understand that…."  The two nodded.  "Well then Miaka…alright I trust you…just make sure you are back before dinner, so that the three of us could eat together…so that you won't have to suffer being with yourself, you know back to the old times, before any of this stuff started."  Miaka nodded.  "Alright…I'll come back at night…I'll call if there are any changes."  "Ok…."

* * *

            A hand tap his shoulder.  The man turned his head to the person.  "Anno Sai, what's wrong.  You've been awfully quiet."  The man forced a smile before letting his gaze fall back on two certain stars.  "It's odd, is it not.  There are two stars shining in broad daylight.  I thought stars only come out at night."  His companion gazed at the stars.   "Did you know, those stars they belong to the Southern Constellations…."  Sai turned and gaze directly at his friend, his eyes bore into him, trying to find answers.  "Chi we've know each other since we were small kids…and you always surprise me of the knowledge you know….the thought of you wearing a mask over that scar of yours…and hiding secrets…."

_A mask…A mask with a smiling face I used to wear.  Do you not remember.  We were more then friends in a past life time no da.  We were Seishi…Suzaku's Seishi…_

Chi turned and fixed his gaze on the stars once again.

            _What does this mean no da?  Why is Miaka and Sai's star shining so brightly now, not to mention in broad day light.  What happened to Taka, and what about me.  If Chiriko was here, perhaps he would be able to explain this, after all his knowledge comes from the stars._

"Maybe no da…but this is not the time or the place for explanations…."  Sai's brow shot up in a questioning expression.

            _No matter how you remind me of him…you are not him, until your memories return…hopefully soon.  _

"Well anyways, lets go back to that fencing club of yours eh?"  "Alright Chi, I suppose we've been away long enough.  I should check up on those students of mine…"

             The two of them walked in silence, heading for Sai's fencing arena.

            "Hey Taka!  Come on, lets go shopping…"  "Alright Yui…" Chi stopped dead, recognizing Tamahome and Yui's voice.  Quickly Chi pulled Sai and headed off behind a car.  I crept down low.  "Chi, what the.." Chi placed a hand covering his mouth.  "Quiet no da…"  Sai nodded, Chi released him.  

            Then slowly Chi saw them.  Tamahome and Yui walking hand in hand. Miaka was nowhere in sight.  "Alright Yui…whatever you say…" He bent down and kissed her on the lips.  Chi glanced at Sai, hopping for some reaction, and that was what he saw.  Sai's eyes squinted and then his body shook slightly.  Other then that, there was nothing else that was special.  

            _Tamahome and Yui?  That doesn't make sense! He kissed her!  Kissed Yui!  What happened to Miaka…_

Chi glanced at Sai once more.  

            _Same old guy.  Maybe he might not remember, but his feelings for Miaka never changed. _  

* * *

Miaka ventured through the streets of Tokyo.  She was not leading herself.  Somehow she felt a strong force from the sword pull her towards an unknown place.  She trusted Hotohori…and so she let his sword guide her, knowing that he never led her wrong.  His spirit was guiding her.  With each step she took, the stronger the invisible energy tugged at the sword. 

_Hotohori, where are you leading me?_

Soon she found herself inside a huge building.  She went inside and saw a huge arena.  The sounds of sword clattering among each other attracted her attention, bringing her back to her last days in Konan, when Konan and Kuto were at war.

I'm such a Baka.  I unwilling left Konan because of Yui's stupid wish.  I left my Seishi, the whole Konan empire needed me most.  Because of her, I wasn't even there when Mitsukake died, nor was I there when Konan lost their emperor.  I wish so badly, so badly that I could have been with Hotohori before he died.  It hurt me so much.  Now, now that the war is over, I wonder how Tasuki and Chichiri are doing.  I hoped they could cope.  I wonder how much time has past.  I wonder if those two are still alive…I wonder so much.  I wish I could see them again.   

            "Hey miss…did you come to learn how to fence?"  A tall women asked.  Miaka seemed taken aback.  "Fence" she asked quietly.  "Yes, what did you expect.  This isn't a party house…" the women gestured to the other people.

            _So this is where Hotohori's led me.  Why though?  Does he hope that I learn to defend myself with it.  Is he suppose to protect me like this. _

Miaka glanced down at her sword, which vibrated at her touch.  " I already know how to fence…" she blurted out, before she could stop herself.

            _I do not!  Baka Miaka, why did you lie.  Why did I say something that I don't know about.  I've never even used a sword, well once, when I defeated Soi… _

"I see, then why did you come…"  "To teach of course…."

_Opps!  I can't even use a sword!  How the hell am I suppose to teach?_

"Teach?"  The women frowned.  "We already have a great master.  He can handle it himself.  He and is best friend…."  "Please….please….please…." Miaka begged. 

What the hell is going on.  Why can't I stop myself from answering properly.  No, I don't want to teach!!  I can't…!

"Yeah, that's right, I came to teach others how to fence…"  The women scoffed.  "I bet you I can!  I'll take all you guys down!"  "Really!!"  "Yup! If I can, then would you hire me…"  "Alright, you can try, but I doubt that would happen…."

_Oh Shit!  Look what you got yourself into Miaka!  More troble…Oh great…Hotohori help me out… _

Miaka dressed herself quickly.  She placed on the helmet took out Hotohori's sword and went over to the women.  "Alright, who can I start with…" "Hmm that doesn't matter.  Just pick anyone and start…"  "Fine!"  With that Miaka walked up to the closest free dueler. 

~two hours later~ 

Miaka panted hard. She was sweating from head to two.  "Wow girl!  You sure can duel!"  Miaka caught her breath.

_Man!  That was close.  What the hell, I never thought I could duel at all.  I never even leared…Wait, maybe Hotohori's sword has something to do with this.  Maybe it's his spirit that's helping me out…_

"That was everyone right?"  "Well everyone besides the master here…"  "What about his friend…" "Oh, he helps out but doesn't fence…"  "I see…do you think he'll meet me, or duel me?"  The women smiled.   "Perhaps…I'll go see, be back in a few minutes alright…"

* * *

            "So Sai, it's time for you do have your daily duels with your students…"  "Chi said.   "Later…they need a lot of practice before anyone gets out of 'beginners stage'."  "Beginners stage?  That's not true.  They are all among the top ranks of the top duelers."  Sai took a sip of his coke.  "You don't understand Chi, those are just the basics…they are nothing compared to me…"  Chi nodded in agreement. 

            _Of course they are nothing compared to you.  You were and still are the best swordsmen. After all, that is your Seishi skill._

            There was a knock.  The two looked up to see Sara standing at the door.  "Hey Sara no da…"  "Hey Chi…" she greeted, before turning to Sai.  "Sai, would you mind dueling now…"  "Nah, later Sara…"  "but this might interest you…" "What…."  "Well this women came and well she wants to duel you…"  Sai frowned.  "Did she duel everyone else."  "Yup, and in less then two hours, she defeated them all!"  "She did?  Why did she come?"  "Well I suppose she is looking for a job or something, says she wants to teach…" "Teach?"  "Hai, does that disappoint you…"  "No…actually I'll love to duel someone like that…about teaching, not sure, it depends…" "Maybe it's not such a bad idea no da…If she can really fence, and is willing to teach, then you should be glad to not have to do everything youself…"  "Hai, Chi I'll take that into consideration after the duel…"

~Sai's Pov~

            I place on all the fencing gear.  I walked out of the room stopping as I entered the fencing arena. I stopped observing the room, seeing my students all on the floor.  "Master…" they mumbled trying to get up.  "Hey don't move…" I said.   Then slowly my eyes averted to the lone stander.  Instantly my heart ached with a new feeling, an unknown feeling sprouted within me.  I took in my opponent's appearance. Though her face was covered by the helmet, her body figure was so familiar.  I had the strange feeling that I've seen her before, like she was the faceless women which occupied my dreams, longer then I could remember. 

~Chi's Pov~

            I stood behind the door, which separated the two rooms. This way no one could see me, while I could watch everything.  I stared at Sai's opponent.  Somehow I was very interested in knowing who it was that was hidden behind that mask, that helmet.  I studied his opponent, before my eyes landed on the sword that she was carrying.  Instantly my body began to freeze.  That sword, I could recognize it anywhere.   

~Miaka's Pov~

            I stared at my opponent, taking in his body features.  Somehow my heart trumped loudly.  

            "Are you the one Sara says wishes to challenge me to a duel?"  The man's voice struck one of her cords.  He sounded so much like the person she missed so much especially after Tamahome left her. "Hai, I am…I'll be honored…." The man nodded.  "I gladly accept…"  The people who stood moved to the side, leaving a clear path between us. I walked up to the man, standing before him.  We stared at each other, or at least I tried to look into the helmet.  My opponent bowed and I returned one.  "Just to let you know.  I don't go easy on anyone.  If you can't handle it, drop your sword and I'll know when to stop."  I gritted my teeth.  "We'll see.  This might be my first, but I won't back down."  The man nodded. We jumped back, pulled out our swords and charged at each other.

            I swung Hotohori's sword this way and that, concentrating at the battle.  Yes, this was a battle, and yes, this was my opponent. 

            I charged at him, swinging the sword this way and that.  A force guided me, and I let the sword swing wherever it please.  Somehow I had the feeling I wasn't fighting alone, that Hotohori was right here with me, guiding me.  

~ Sai's Pov~ 

            I watched as she charged at me, her sword swinging at me from the left.  I dodged to my right, before charging at her.  Our swords met in mid air.  I jumped back, slicing her on her right arm.  I paused for a moment and glanced at her injured spot, letting out a huge sigh of relive, seeing that only her sleeve was sliced open. 

            _Why was I so worried about whoever this opponent of mine was.  My students always got injured, but I would not stop and think about it…Why now?  Who is this women.  Why do I hesitate so much.  Why do I fear injuring her.  We've never even met before…or have we…?  Her body, she so reminds me of someone…but who.  Oh yes, that's right, that faceless women that occupies my weird dreams._

My sword hit on to hers once more.  There was a moments pause, before she pulled back. I concentrated hard.  She charged to my right, my left, swinging in the oddest ways.

Then a thought ran through my mind.

            _She duels exactly like I does.  Her style and mines are exactly the same, which is odd.   Our moves are exactly the same.  We're using the same, the exact same set.  If we continue this way, this duel we'll never end. _

~ Miaka's Pov ~

            Fear and curiosity crept over me as the duel continued.

            _It's odd.  He duels exactly like me, no exactly like Hotohori.  I've seen him practice so many times before.  I never bothered him, just watched.  I suppose that was how I learned.  How, how come this man duels the same.  I better change my style if I wish to win, or at least use Hotohori's special technique, no one can ever stand that…_

~ Chi's Pov ~

            Everything seemed odd to me.  The way they dueled, it seemed as if all was rehearsed. Every move was exactly the same.  Ever counter attack was the same.  It struck me that perhaps these two were taught by the same person.  I glanced at the sword of Hotohori's opponent.  

            _How, how could his sword end up in some strangers hand? How could she duel the same was as Hotohori?_

That was instantly answered as another thought swept through me.

            _Could she possibly be Miaka?  That 15 year old who used to hide behind that tree and secretly watch him practice. _

            I chuckled at that thought.

            _The way she would trick Tamahome that she wanted to be alone and then sneak up and hide behind that tree just to watch Hotohori practice?  That look on her face, the different way she acted between those two…Sometimes I wonder if it was possible that she returned the emperor's love…Well it's too late now  Tamahome's reincarnated, to be with her…there's no way Hotohori will have a chance or is there…_

I frownedat the thought of seeing Tamahome and Yui together.  

            _Where was Miaka anyways…?  If he found Yui, then Miaka must be here nearby.  This is getting weird.  Wait, no da…maybe Tamahome left Miaka…no I shouldn't think that._

I glanced at Sai once more, a smiled formed on my face.

            _Well if that is true, then maybe he does have a shot at her.  Maybe that was what the stars meant.  Hotohori and Miaka's star glowing next to each other in broad daylight. _

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I noticed the sudden change in battling style.  Both of them charged at each other.  Then they jumped in the air, did a summersault.  Both swords hit during mid air.  My one eye widen, seeing that it was the exact same attack, the special one and unique attack of Hotohori.  The two landed a few feet away and all movement stopped. 

            "Wow!  You surprise me…"  They said at the exact same moment. "I have to admit you are very skilled."  Sai began.  "Hai, you too…"  "Thanks…."  Sai replaced his sword.  "I suppose we should end here.  At this rate, neither will win.  It's surprising we fought the same way…"  "Hai, I agree…"  Sai's opponent returned her sword.  She turned to leave.  "Wait…"  Sai called out.  "Yeah…" she turned back.  "Well it's been a long duel, you probably are hungry…and I was wondering if we could get lunch together…you and my friend…"  "Hai, I'll love to…"  "Great…I'll meet you outside then, after we change…"  "Yup…"  I watched as the women disappeared with Sara.  

Sai came up to me, taking off his helmet, letting his long black hair fall.  "So Chi, you were watching…" "Yeah Sai…"  "So what you think…"  "I think it was a great idea to meet her for lunch no da…"  "yeah…I really want to meet her, see her face, she so reminds me of someone, someone…"  "Who…."  "I don't know…each time I try to think, I get a huge headache…" "I see no da…"

_Is that why you can't remember? Is Suzaku blocking the past from you?  I hope not…_

 * * *

            Miaka waited outside, tapping her feet on the floor, waiting to meet the one whom she just dueled with.

            "Miss, shall we get lunch now?"  A voice said from behind her, the voice startled her, as she recognized it belonging to the one she just dueled and also the voice of her lost lover.  Slowly she turned around.  "Hai….I…." she stopped seeing those two men. "Hotohori….Chichiri???!!!"  

*************************************

            Done!  Sorry it took so long.  Hope you all liked it!  Sorry.  I don't fence, so can anyone help me on that…Like information about fencing, the equipment used and etc….Thanks!!!  **Read/Review!!!** ^_^!!!


	4. Chapter 4

I will always love you 

**Written by: **Hoshihikari4ever

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fushigi Yuugi.  Nothing belongs to me!

**Summary: **A reincarnation fic. Five years after the TV series. (No OVA!)  Miaka and Taka are a week from marriage.  Miaka walks in on something unexpected, causing them to break apart.   What happens when a person who Miaka thought she lost forever, shows up to comfort her. 

**Parings: **slight Mia/Tama, Tama/Yui, Tetsu/Yui implied, main couple Miaka/Hotohori

Thanks to everyone else who reviewed!!  I really appreciate it! 

**Chapter 4**

"Miss, shall we get lunch now?"  A voice said from behind her, the voice startled her, as she recognized it belonging to the one she just dueled and also the voice of her lost lover.  Slowly she turned around.  "Hai….I…." she stopped seeing those two men. "Hotohori….Chichiri???!!!"  

~Miaka's Pov~

            Without even thinking, I ran up and jumped into the very startled arms of my lost emperor.  "Hotohori…Hotohori…it's you…it's really you…." I clung on to him tightly, burying my head in him, tears of joy rushed through me.

            I felt my body being pushed away, as the man stepped back.  "Anno, Excuse me, who are you, have we met?"  I glanced into his golden eyes, questioning him.

            _Do you not remember me?  Hotohori…do you not remember me?  It's me, it's Miaka…_

A hand gently touched my shoulder.  I turned to see Chichiri looking at me, his face glowing with a broad smile.  I stared into his scar for a while, tracing it with my eyes.  I walked up to him also giving him a hug.  "Chichiri…!"  I felt a nod.  A small whispered came from the monk only loud enough for me to hear, "Miaka…it's good to see you again…no da…Hotohori doesn't remember anything…no da…"  I felt a jab of pain rush through me.  "What do you mean" I whispered back.  "I'll tell you later no da…"  Then I felt Chichiri pushed me away.  "Excuses me no da…who are you…how do you know my name no da?"  I stared at him with a questioning glance, but understood as he winked towards me.  "I'm sorry you guys…You guys just reminded me of someone of my friends from a long time ago…."  

~Sai's Pov~

            _Is there such a person who looks exactly like us.  Impossible!  There's no way there can be two of me…that look a like must be a fraud.  There's no way there's another man alive as beautiful as I!_

"It's alright…" I said, keeping a smile on his face.  "That happens a lot…" I paused.  "and let me guess, their names were Hotoclori, Hoto what was that…sorry, I don't know what's with me, I can't remember…"  "Hotohori…" she replied.  "Hotoflori…Hotonori…"  "Hotohori…" she repeated once more.  "Hotolori…Hototori…"  "Hotohori…"  I tried again, but I kept getting the name wrong.

_What the heck?  How come I can't even say a name properly?  Man, I'm making a good first impression.  I can't even say her friends name properly.  She must think I'm a jerk. _

"I'm sorry, I really am…I have no idea what's wrong with me.  I can't just remember that name."  She smiled.  "It's alright…" I smiled relived that she wasn't angry at me.   "anyways…..so you thought that I looked like that Hoto guy and my friend looks like a guy name Chichiri…what a coincidence, that's his name too…"  She patted my back.   "Yup, what a coincidence…." 

 Not knowing what to do next I stretched out my hand and she gladly shook it.  "The name is Saihitei Seishuku, but you can call me Sai.  This is my best friend Houjun Ri, though he prefers to be called Chichiri, I call him Chi for short." "Chichiri…Hoto- Sai it's nice to meet you…My name is Miaka Yuki."

I felt as if something important was being blocked from me.  I don't know what it was, but the name Miaka Yuki hit a chord.  I tried to focus, and think of  a connection.  It was impossible.  My head only ached with pain.

~ Miaka's Pov~

            _Hm…why can't he say his own name.  What's keeping him from remembering? Interesting enough, they took back their names from the book. Saihitei Seishuku…Hotohori's imperial name… This is odd indeed.  Chichiri remembers but Hotohori doesn't.  Why? It wouldn't have minded if it was the other way around._

I mentally slapped myself.

            _What am I thinking?  Why do I care, as long as both of them are back.  I should be happy.  Chichiri remembers, that makes explaining a lot easier.  Still why can't it have been Hotohori who has his memories intact.  Why couldn't it have been the one I've loved all along?_

I jumped up as I realized that fact.

            _Oh gosh!  I do love Hotohori…I really still love him.  Maybe I've loved him all along.  Maybe that's why I've stalked him so many times in the past.  Then why didn't I realize this sooner?  _

My answer came in a flash, as the smiling face of Tamahome flashed through me.

            _Tamahome, you…it was you who kept us apart!  I hate you!_

            I was jerked back to reality when a hand touched my shoulder.  "Are you hungry Miaka?"  I smiled shyly, as my stomach gave a loud growl.  "I'll take that as a yes…"  I nodded.  "Very well, let's get something to eat no da…"

* * *

            "Hmm…I'll take two colossal cheeseburgers, a large vanilla milkshake and french fries…!"  "Wow, Miaka…you sure can eat…"  Sai said.  His hands involuntary wrapped around Miaka's waist.  A pleasurable sensation filled Miaka, as she scooted herself closer to him.  "Hmm…What would you two like?"  "I'll take the same as Miaka…Chi how about you…?"  "Nah, I'll be fine no da…" Sai look on with concern at his best friend who sat across from them.  "You sure Chichiri?"  "Yup no da…" "very well that will be all…."

~Sai's Pov~

"Um…you guys, I'm going to go take a walk no da…"  He stared directly towards Miaka.  "You want to come Miaka?"  Miaka scooted closer towards her emperor. I grasp onto her.  "There's something important that I need to talk to you about…"  Miaka shook her head.  Chi pulled her up.  "Chi, where are you taking her?  If she doesn't want to go…then so be it…"  I said.  Chi looked pleadingly into her eyes.  "Alright Chichiri, I'll go with you.  Sai you won't mind would you?"  I did mind.  A sense of jealously rushed through me.  "No, just be back soon…."  I watched as the two left the store.

* * *

            Chichiri lead Miaka down to an alleyway a few blocks away from the store.  "Miaka, this is important…"  "What is it Chichiri…"  "Well, I have to return to Konan soon…"  "You're leaving…"  "I'm sorry Miaka, I've got to…Tasuki's waiting for me.  I promised him…"  "How is Tasuki?"  "He's fine no da…but you understand, I have to leave no da…my duty was just to make sure Hotohori was reunited with you and Tamahome…" he paused.  "Where is Tamahome?  Is he going out with Yui?"  Miaka nodded.  "We broke up.  He cheated on me again…how did you know?"  "We saw them this morning…together…" he pulled her into his embrace.  "It'll be alright now…you know Hotohori's here now…."Miaka held on to him.  "I know, I miss him so much…."  The two let go of each other.  "You know, I'm sure deep down he feels the same thing.  I know he does.  He just needs time to remember…"  "You think so…"  "No, I know…no da…" he stroke his Miko's hair.  "You heard the tone of jealousy in his voice, like when I asked you to come out…"  "Yup…."  "He still loves you, still cares about you…and you know what, I think he deserves a chance…you should give him a chance, especially since Tamahome left you…You know as well as I how mush he loves you…"  "Yes…I do…"  "Then give him a chance no da…"  Miaka smiled. 

            "Anyways, Miaka…I must be leaving soon…"  "you can't, won't he ask me what happened to you…."  "he won't remember a thing no da…"  "What do you mean…"  "he won't remember me…once I disappear, his memories of me will be disappear…."  "can't you persevere his memories of the past somehow, like help me bring them back…"  "sorry no da…I tried to feed him little by little but he's not taking anything from his former life in…I think the only possible way for him to remember is you…no da…Miaka you understand…you are the only person who can do that…"  Miaka nodded.  The monk flashed her a smile.  "I'm sure that it'll work out.  Just give him some time no da…"  "Thanks, I'm sure I'll find a way."  "Sure you can…now Miaka…I must be going…"  Miaka reluctantly nodded.  "Take care of yourself Chichiri…send my regards to Tasuki…"  "I will…no da…take care of yourself Miaka….stay strong…" He patted her back.  "I'm sure we'll meet again…"  

* * *

            "There you are Miaka, you're food's getting cold you know."  Miaka sat down across from Sai.  "Sorry, I took so long…"  "No problem…"  He watched her gobble down her cheeseburger in record time, with a small smile on his face.  "Done!!" Miaka said as she finished the last french fry.  "You know Miaka…you should slow down…"  "Sorry, I must have looked like a sloppy pig in front of you…"  "Nah, it's alright…you know, you kind of remind me of someone I once knew….it's just I can't remember who…."   "Really, wow, I never knew there was someone else who eats like me…."  Sai chuckled.  "So Miaka, since, we're done with lunch, what would you like to do?"  "Don't you have to teach fencing?"  "Teach fencing??? You have to be kidding me!  Go back to that place when I could spend my whole afternoon with such a beautiful women…"  Miaka blushed, causing him to blush as well.  "Alright Sai, come one…then…lets go have some fun."

            Sai paid before the two went out.  "Well, Sai where do you want to go?"  "Hm…there's a special place I want to take you…"  "Really, where?"  "It's my place…"  "your place…Sai, I just met you…..You think I'm just going to go to some dude's house….?"  Sai seemed taken aback.  "Miaka I'm sure you won't regret this…just trust me…."  Miaka stared into his golden brown eyes for a long time, staring into Hotohori.  "but no funny thing alright…" 

            _Hehe…this is Hotohori…I could see him reflected in Sai. I'm sure he wouldn't do anything…he just isn't that type._

The emperor smiled.  "Miaka you know you can trust me.  Come on we should hurry…"  He steered her to his car.  Miaka hesitated but relaxed once she saw his comforting gaze.  "Sure, I'll love to Sai….I'll love to spend the rest of the day with you…"

* * *

            "Wow!  Sai!  You live in such a mansion…you're so rich…."  "Yup!  This is private land you know…1500 acres of land all together…all belongs to me…well it used to belong to my parents but after they passed away, I inherited everything…."  "There's two swimming pools, an indoor and outdoor one…my private fencing arena, practically anything you can think off!" he paused.  "It's just you know none of these things matter….I'm always so lonely….true, I've got maids, and servants and stuff…but I've got a lonely life…."

            _It so reminds me of the palace.  Hotohori's past life.  He always said he was lonely.  Why Suzaku, why did you give him all this stuff?  Don't you understand.  It's not what he wants.  You can give him the whole world, but that isn't what he wants…what he needs is a friend.  What he wants is…what he needs is…is me._

Miaka realized that it was her who was the missing link.   

            _If he has me, then he'll have everything…If he doesn't well…all this would be meaningless. I'm sure he'll give it all up just to have me love him.  Do I love him.  I can't answer that.  True, Taka left me, but am I ready…No…not yet. I'm not ready to fall in love with anyone yet.  Not Taka…not Sai…_

            Sai parked his car.  "I'm glad you came Miaka…what would you like to do first?  A tour or something else…" "Hm…swimming…I haven't done that in a long…long…time…in fact, the last time was with my brother Keisuke."  Sai smiled.  "Swimming it is then…."  

            So, the two spent the rest of the day laughing smiling and playing at Sai's place.   Sai, having beat Miaka at everything they played or did.  He was way faster then her, that is except when they ate.  She always beat him at that.  Soon, the day, drawled to an end.

            "Miaka….I want to take you to somewhere special for dinner…."  "Really, where Sai…."  "Just up the hill, I'll bring some food.  We can eat up there."  "Why….?"  "You'll see…."

            Miaka was stunned at the spectacular sight she saw.  "Sunset….it's beautiful."  "yes, it sure is, isn't it…Miaka…" Miaka nodded.  The two sat down on the grass, chewing on their dinner as they watched the sun set.  When they finished eating, they just sat and admired the view.  Sai, pulling her close to him.  "I used to come up here all the time….I stopped when I grew older, I haven't been up here for a long time…"  "why?"  "its different….the feeling of sitting up here alone and being with someone like you….watching it together…" he paused.  "since I met you this morning, I feel as though I was reborn.  I felt whole again, felt feelings that I've never felt before…"  "like what…" she turned to face him.  "like this.." he bent over and gave her a long passionate kiss, which Miaka gladly returned.  Finally the two broke apart.  He gently laid her head down on his lap, took off his jacket and placed it on top of her.  He stroke her hair softly, murmuring her name.  Hours and hours passed as they enjoyed the company of each other.   

            The mood was slightly distracted when a cell phone rang. Sai looked down to see Miaka resting peacefully.  Not wanting to wake her, he searched out her phone and held it in his hand.  The caller ID read 'Keisuke Yuki'.  Putting the phone next to his ear, he answered it.  "Keiskuke Yuki, Miaka would be alright.  I guarantee your sister will be safe with me…" With that he hung up, turning off the phone, not wanting it to disturb them.

* * *

            "What the hell?"  Keisuke said as he slammed down the phone.  "What's up Keisuke… Where's Miaka…"  "I don't know Tetsuya…I don't know…A guy picked up the phone and said she's safe with him…." "What???!! Who…??"  "No idea…but we need to find out soon…that guy knows who I am…and he has Miaka…."  "this isn't good…you think it could be Taka…"  "No, he sounds different….besides…why would Miaka be with him?"  "Don't know…but whatever the case, I think we should find her…"

* * *

High above Sai and Miaka, the stars glowed brightly.  Two of them, which belonged to the southern constellations, glowed ever so brightly, the two which belonged to the emperor and the miko of Suzaku.  

             

*************

Please Read and Review!!!


	5. Chapter 5 Revised

I will always love you 

**Written by: **Hoshihikari4ever

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fushigi Yuugi.  Nothing belongs to me!

**Summary: **A reincarnation fic. Five years after the TV series. Miaka and Taka are a week from marriage.  Miaka walks in on something unexpected, causing them to break apart.  What happens when a person who Miaka thought she lost forever, shows up to comfort her. 

**Parings: **slight Mia/Tama, Tama/Yui, Tetsu/Yui implied, main couple Miaka/Hotohori

Thanks to everyone else who reviewed!!  I really appreciate it! 

**Author Notes:** Sorry guys!  I reposted this, after an error was pointed out, about the story repeating itself.  Besides that…everything else should be the same.

**Chapter 5 (Revised)**

A gentle breeze swept through the air.  Sai's hair flutter under the night sky.  Slowly he woke up to the full moon and glistening stars above him.  Another breeze came by causing him to realize the coolness of the air. Standing up gently as not to wake up the sleeping figure on his lap, he stood up and stretched. 

            _Its beautiful, the night sky, very beautiful indeed.  However Miaka, there is nothing anywhere that can compare to your beauty. You have captured my heart, my soul. Somehow after meeting you Miaka, I feel like I'm whole again, I feel that a missing part of me has returned.   _

            Sai picked up the sleeping women in his arms, gazing intently into her peaceful face.

            _So trusting she is.  Not many women are like that.  Who in their right mind would go to a strangers house on the first day they've met.  Who in their right mind would act so friendly and perhaps tenderly to a complete stranger.  As far as I know, no one…that is no one with the exception of Miaka.  Miaka she's different, she's different from everyone else.  Everything about her stands out, the amount of food she eats, her personality and beauty are beyond comparison.  Its like she's had me in a trance this whole afternoon.  I swear, if she had asked for anything, anything at all, I would have given it too her.  I would have given her the world if she had asked for it.  _

            Silently, he walked back to his mansion, letting his own thoughts consume him.  In less then 10 minutes, he was back inside his mansion.  He turned this way and that through the corridors, deciding a place for Miaka to stay.

            _Hmm…where should she stay?  In which room. There are so many possibilities._

Finally Sai decided on a room next to his own.  He didn't think it was right to share a room, nor was it right, for her to stay too far away.  He wanted her close by.  He wanted them to be as close as possible.  Having her take a room next to his, was as good as he could come up with, or at least for now.

            The door creaked as he pushed it open.  Gently he placed Miaka on the bed, pulling up the covers for her.  "Oyasuminasai Miaka…." He kissed her forehead once before leaving the room.  "Oyasuminasai Sai …" her voiced trailed off.   Sai paused at the door, and glanced back at Miaka, who indeed was still asleep.  He shook his head, quite fascinated by her every movement.   Casting one last look at the sleeping women, he left the room, and went into his own.

* * *

            "Keisuke control yourself.  Why don't we think of this logically?  Why don't you remain calm, perhaps then, we could figure something out…."  "Calm!! How can I remain calm at a time like this!  I have no clue where Miaka is! What if something happened to her?  Tetsuya!  That's my sister!  How can I not remain calm?"  "For heaven's sake!  Miaka's 20!  She needs a life of her own! She can take care of herself!"  "That's one thing that she still can't do!  Tetsuya she's used to people looking out for her!  That's what her past 20 years of life has been about.  You can't grow like that!  She's still too dependent!"  "Dependent?  I think not!  She lived through that life inside the world of the book, inside The Universe of Four Gods.  That has definitely made her mature. She's been through a lot of tough situations, and she's always pulled through.  You should never doubt you sister.  What I think it really is is that you're afraid to lose her again.  Is that what it is, afraid to lose her to some other man, afraid that she'll get suck into some other book, or get into some other trouble…." Kesiuke remained silent.  He knew perfectly well that Miaka could handle herself.  He knew that Tetsuya was right.  He didn't want to lose his sister again. 

            _I know Miaka can handle it herself.  I know she's grown up.  I know I shouldn't be following her around. Yet why can't I be like Tetsuya and care less, why can't I be like the older brother I should be? Why? Is he correct?  Am I really afraid to lose Miaka, lose my little sister to some book or some guy? Yes, that is correct.  Miaka, I don't want to lose you just yet.  I never really had a chance to be there for you when you really needed it. I never really got the chance to be the big brother I wanted to be, that you hoped I would be.  Perhaps, that is the reason that is the reason why I don't want to let you go…_

            Tetsuya waived his hand in front of Keisuke.  The man blinked.  "Hey you in there…you're spacing out…" Keisuke nodded.  "Good, then I suppose we should get started…" "Started on what?"  "The search for Miaka…" "Yes, we should find her as soon as possible…"

* * *

            Miaka slowly awoke.  The smell of food caught her nose and she jumped out of bed.  Her mouth fell open at the sight of breakfast on the table.

            _How convenient!  Food!  There's food here.  Food just left here, waiting to be devoured.  It would be a waste if I just let it sit here.  I'll eat and explain later._

Miaka walked over to the table.  She sat down, and started gulping down the food.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Miaka… I'm glad you like the food"  Miaka jumped out of her chair.  She had not realized that someone else was in the room.  Looking up she saw a man sitting on the opposite side of the table. He was wearing a robe of pure silk.  His upper chest showed slightly.  Miaka's faces redden.  "Sai…I…I ….I didn't know you were here…I didn't see you….Gomen nasai…."

            _Baka Miaka!  You sure made a good impression out of yourself!  How could you not see Hotohori…no…that's not right, how can you not see Sai sitting there and not acknowledge him.  He probably brought you that meal, and you well, you sure ate like a pig!_

"It's quite understandable, quite understandable. It was quite amusing to watch as a spectator."  "I…I…" Miaka could not speak; she did not know what to speak of it. Sai smiled warmly, showing that he quite understood.  He picked up the leftover, which there was barely any at all, and ate it, his eyes never leaving her for a second. 

            Miaka shifted slightly in her seat.  Being watched that closely made her uncomfortable.  An old feeling one which she thought she lost long ago, started to squirm from within in.  The pair of golden brown eyes, the ones that she could never look directly into without feeling guilty, was too intense for her liking.

            _How can he look at me like that? How can those eyes stare into me like that…in a way, in a way…in a way that makes me so uncomfortable._

Miaka tried to lose eye contact but found that impossible.  She felt that awfully familiar feeling, the feeling that she once felt for Tamahome.  Somehow feeling this way made her very uncomfortable.

            _Dam it!  How can he do this to me? How can he make me feel this way.  This feeling…one that I still can't quite put my finger on…the feeling of love…is that what it is? The feeling of being in love…the same feeling that I once felt for Tamahome?  Why…why do I feel like this.  I shouldn't…I shouldn't feel this way.  It's not right.  I just met Sai…I just met him for heaven's sake!  True, he does so remind me of Hotohori… yet, I never had any feelings for the emperor.  Besides he's not Hotohori…Miaka…he's not your emperor…In fact, Sai's only a friend…a friend!_

Yet Miaka felt confused.  She didn't know how or when  these emotions started, which indeed scared her.  She fidgeted again.  Her hunger died down and she just sat there.

            "Miaka, are you alright?  Is there something wrong?"  Miaka vigorously shook her head.  "Sorry Sai…I should be going now…." Sai looked at her with concern.  "What's wrong….is it something I did, that dissatisfied you…?"  "No….no…its not that…Sai…I have to go….I just remember some things that I still need to finish…"  Sai leaned forward, pushing down the table slightly.   "Are you sure Miaka…"  She nodded.  Sai sighed.  "Very well, if you insist…." He took in a deep breath.  "I can drive you home…." He offered.  "Nah, no thanks….I can manage…."   Miaka carefully looked at the man across from her, noting that he did not believe a word she said.  "Sai…really its ok….its just, it just…"  "just what….just that you don't think I'm good enough for you eh…."  Miaka seemed taken aback.  "Just that….just that…you prefer money-loving-geeks, guys who are unworthy of my attention…." Miaka seemed stunned for a moment, both by the harsh and coldness of his tone of voice and what the words literary meant.

            _Is this really Sai, or not…could it be an angry, jealous Hotohori…who won't admit me as who I am…but just want torture me by reminding me of his pain?  Could that be his way of getting even with me…?  NO.  No…Hotohori isn't that kind of man, and I bet Sai isn't too…I bet…I bet he didn't mean a word he said…bet that just slipped without him realizing it…_

Sai's voice trailed off as he realized what he had just said.  "Miaka…I…didn't mean that…it….it…just slipped.  I'm sorry I really am…."  Miaka waived off the explanations.  "Sai it's ok…I'm sure that it meant nothing…."  "Please don't hate me for it…or judge me on that…I…I don't know why…or how it happened…it just came out…."  Miaka nodded, and he was relived to see that she did not seem the least bit affected by it.

            "Sai…well I have to go now…."  Sai opened his mouth to speak but closed it, knowing somehow that it would not change her mind.  "Very well…" The two stood up and walked to the mansion's door.  "Are you sure you don't want a ride?"  "Positive…."  He turned to the door and noticed out of the corner of his eye a sword.  Gently he walked over and picked it up, fumbling it in his hand.  Miaka watched silently, as he picked up the holy sword, hoping that somehow this would help him remember.

            "Miaka…don't forget this…."  Miaka took the sword with both hands, and stared at it for a while. 

            _Hotohori's sword…Thank you…thank you for leading me to your true owner…_

"This sword, was passed down to me by a very close friend….He meant a lot to me…."  Miaka looked directly into Sai's eyes.  "His name was Hotohori…."  A light flashed past his eyes…but disappeared.  "I lost him five years ago…and this is his only possession which I have…."  "I'm sorry…."  "However…"  Miaka placed back the sword in his hands.  "I believe that it is time I return the sword to its rightful owner…."  Sai seemed confused.  "but…I….why me….I do not understand, Miaka….."     "When time comes, you will understand….I'm sure you'll keep this sword safe….perhaps one day its holy power will rise again…."  Sai was utterly confused. "and perhaps one day Hotohori…will return…and when he does…do tell him….do tell this to him for me…." She leaned closer to his ear.  "Aishiteru…Aishiteru…..tell him for me Aishiteru…."  Miaka pulled away from him, and without glancing back she ran out of the door. 

            Miaka ran and ran.  There she had finally said it.  Had finally told the reincarnation of her emperor how she truly felt about him. 

            

            _Gosh!  I said it! Oh my gosh…I just told Sai that I love Hotohori…Oh gosh, how did that happened.  I don't love him, I never did. There's only one man that I love…and that's not Hotohori…Tamahome…Taka…that's who I love, that's the man that my heart belongs to…  Yet what was that about.  Yet, what was it, what was it that drove me to say it…to say that word…If I did really love Hotohori…then why couldn't I have said it straight at his face…said it when I had the chance…If I did love him…then what's the harm in telling him that I loved him.  This doesn't make sense.  Perhaps…perhaps it was a mistake, perhaps it was because I lost Tamahome…and wanted another guy…_

Miaka couldn't answer why she had done it.  What had made her, what it was that had driven her to say it.  

_Guess I'll go home first.  I could sort out my feelings there._

She searched her pockets for her cell phone but could not find it anywhere.

Where the hell is my phone!  I need to call Keisuke for a ride… 

Unable to find her phone, she went to a nearby phone booth.

* * *

            Keisuke jumped when his phone rang.   "Hello, Keisuke Yuuki speaking…."  "Hello Keisuke?"  "Miaka!!!"  He shouted at the phone.  "Miaka, Where the hell are you!  You had me and Tetsuya looking for you all night!"   "I….I…." "Who was that guy you were with anyways!"  Tetsuya jerked the phone away from his buddy, obviously deciding that he could not keep a calm conversation going.  "Hello Miaka…"  "Tetsuya…?" "Yes….Where are you now….?"  "You know that big piece of land, that big piece of private property in Tokyo?"  "Yes…."  "Well, I'm there…."  "Alright….we'll be there in half an hour…"

* * *

Half an hour later, Tetsuya pulled up in front of Miaka.  Miaka hopped up.

            "Miaka where the hell where you?"  Keisuke shouted as his sister settled down.  "You had us both very worried.  We thought that you might have been in trouble or something…."  "I'm sorry, I should have called….."  "Dam right!  Don't you ever do that again…" Keisuke continued.  "Easy Keis….looks to me like Miaka's perfectly safe and in no harm…just like that guy promised…."  "Who…" Miaka asked..  "Well, when we called you last night….a guy picked up instead….said you were safe with him….and it proves true."  "Sai…."  Miaka whispered softly, but loud enough for the other two to hear.  "Who!!!"  "Sai….I met him yesterday…..along with Chichiri…." "Hold it…did you say Chichiri?  That blue haired monk from the book, your Seishi…."  "Hai…"  "You mean he appeared…." Tetsuya asked excitedly.  "Yeah…him and Sai…though Chichiri….left afterwards…."  "Wait…who's Sai?" "Saihitei Seishuku…I'm pretty sure he's the reincarnation of Hotohori…the emperor of Konan…."  With that Miaka launched into her story, or what had happened.

* * *

            Sai stood frozen in place.  He watched as Miaka disappeared before him.  His body wavered, slightly back and forth.

            _What does Miaka mean?  Who is this Hoto~ whatever his name is.  Is he very important to her?  Of course.  She just admitted to me that she loved him…Why though, why tell me?  What does that have to do with me?  She said, or claims that I know him….perhaps I do…but still why tell me to tell him that she loves her….nothing seems to make sense.  Why do I care if this Hoto~ guy loves her?  Why do I give a dam about it.  I just met Miaka…yet…somehow I feel that we've met before…somehow, I have the strangest feeling that I'm not going to like this Hoto~guy in the least bit.  In fact I'm pretty sure that I'll loathe him, hate him…In fact I'm pretty sure.   Why though?  Why? It's simple…I love you Miaka…I know it.  I shall challenge him…Hoto~ and any other guy for your hand in marriage.  This time I won't back down. Somehow…someway I'll show you…I'll prove to you, there's more then one guy out there who loves you. _

****************************

            Done!!  Hope you guys like it!  Glad I got it up before Christmas! I'll try to continue soon. Merry Christmas to you all!Remember to **Read/Review** ^_^ 


	6. Chapter 6

I will always love you 

**Written by: **Hoshihikari4ever

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fushigi Yuugi.  Nothing belongs to me!

**Summary: **A reincarnation fic. Five years after the TV series. Miaka and Taka are a week from marriage.  Miaka walks in on something unexpected, causing them to break apart.  What happens when a person who Miaka thought she lost forever, shows up to comfort her. 

**Parings: **slight Mia/Tama, Tama/Yui, Tetsu/Yui implied, main couple Miaka/Hotohori

Author Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!  I really appreciate it! Remember to check out my bio.  I'll be updating it regularly! 

**Chapter 6**

After a long, long time, Sai went back inside his mansion.  He took the sword and kept fumbling it in his hand.  Everything that had happened rushed through him.

            _What does Miaka mean?  Why did she act like that?  I probably disappointed her in some way.  I was such a jerk!  I couldn't even do anything this morning.  I couldn't even act like a gentleman in front of her._

He glanced down at the sword.

            _I wonder who this sword belongs to?  I wonder if that guy she says she loves is treating her properly.  Wait…that can't be.  Didn't she just say that Hoto~ died five years ago.  Yup, she did say that, or maybe I've mistaken it.  Oh well, whatever happened to him is none of my business.  Like I'll care what happens to her boy friends.  I should be glad that Miaka's single…hopefully she is.  That way, that way I'll be able to have a shot at her.  Even if she isn't alone, even if she has a boyfriend, that won't matter…I'll just challenge him, challenge Hoto in a duel, win it, and Miaka would be my girl…_

_Wait, what am I thinking that won't work.  What if Miaka does not love me, she probably loves Hoto~ that's why she left. Well then, I'll just have to win her heart, win her heart by making her forget about Hoto~._

With that decision in mind, Sai, headed towards his private arena.  He was going to train even harder, train and prepare for his duel with Hoto~, Hoto~ and any other guy who would dare challenge him for Miaka's hand. 

* * *

            _Dam it what the hell was I thinking! Why did I do that!  How could I do that? How could I just walk up and confess that I love Hotohori.  Sai doesn't even know him.  Do I really expect Sai to be Hotohori's reincarnation? Even so, if he was Hotohori,  I didn't even love him.  I never did…did I?_

_Why did my  heart pound so franticly.  Are these feelings actually for Sai, or is it, was it possibly meant for someone else, the man he's reincarnated from, Hotohori.  Why does my heart just seem to want to leap out of my body.  Why does his gaze seem to have such a big affect on me?  Argh! This isn't right.  I shouldn't be having any feelings for Sai.  No I don't have feelings for Sai, nor for the emperor.  He's just a friend…just a friend…Yet Chichiri, before he left said that I should give him a chance…especially since Taka and I broke up.  Perhaps that was the reason why he was reincarnated in the first place…to win my heart and make me forget about Tamahome…Is that it?  I do not know.  All I know is I think I should go and clear some things with Sai.  Tell him that everything I said was a mistake.  I should buy myself some time and then try to figure out, sort out all my feelings._

With that in mind, Miaka went off to search for her phone.  "Keisuke! Keisuke!" "What is it Miaka…." He frowned.  "What are you doing?"  The  room was a mess.  "I can't find my cell phone, I have no idea where it is…."  Her brother shrugged.  "It's probably under all this stuff…your room is a complete mess!!"  "I know it is….I must have misplaced it or something….Dam it! Where did my phone go…" "Uh…Miaka…" Miaka looked at Tetsuya who was waving the home phone.  "Perhaps you should call it. If it's set on 'ring' and not 'vibrate' then perhaps it would be easier to locate…" Miaka smacked herself.  "Why didn't I think of that…"  Miaka took the phone from him.  "by the way Miaka, are you expecting a call or something… or are you going to call someone…you seem to make a big fuss over this…."  "She's always like that Tetsuya…Miaka can turn something small into something big…." Miaka glared at her brother. "You too…" "No I don't"  "Yes you do!"  "No I don't" "Yes you do!!"  Tetsuya watched the siblings fight.  Finally he stepped in between the two.  "There now, that's enough…Give it a break Keisuke…and you Miaka…don't you have a phone to find?"  Miaka nodded.  She took the phone and called her cell. 

* * *

            He was panting hard.  Beads of sweat covered his body.  In his hand was Hotohori's holy sword.

            _Huh…huh…That was sure a work out.  It's weird.  This sword, seems to be concealing something.  There seems to be something in it…something that's waiting to be unlocked and unleashed._

Sai studied the sword intently, letting his fingers run over it.  It all felt so familiar….it felt as if the sword was indeed made for him. 

            _This does not make any sense at all…It goes against all I've learned and known about swords.  From what I know…each sword chooses its owner…the owner does not choose it.  The soul and chi of the owner is infused within.  In battle the person and its weapon infuse and becomes one…That is what I learned.  Yet, what has happened does not make any sense at all.  According to Miaka, this sword was given to her by Hoto~.   He should be the one who should be able to release its holy power…and only him, yet both Miaka and I were able to use it.  In fact I've never met a sword, never used another one that seemed to fit me so perfectly.  It was like it was made for me.  Wait, what did Miaka mean by it's time that the sword returned to its true owner, and also the part of the sword's holy power will rise again.  This is confusing.  I'm not even the owner.  I've never even seen this sword.  How does she expect me to use it?  Who does she think I am? God?  I can't just go and bring out the power of something that does not even belong to me…_

Sai shrugged.  He decided to take a break, and perhaps get something to drink to cool off his thirst.  He went to the kitchen, opened the refrigerator and popped open a can of coke.  Then he went and settled himself on the couch, letting his thoughts wonder about Miaka. 

* * *

            "Taka….?" "Yeah Yui?" He pulled her close to him.  "Do you still care about Miaka….?" "As a friend…but not the way I care about you….I love you and I don't want to lose you…." "Really?"  "Yes….Yui…" he paused.  "Do you care about her…are you worried about her…." "What do you think Taka of course…." "You know….there is no way for all of us to be happy is there…" A smiled cross Yui's face.  "I want her back as a friend…I know how…"  She bent over and whispered something into his ear.  Taka smiled and hugged Yui close to him.  "Do you think it would work…" "Defiantly…" "At that it won't interfere with our relationship…" "Of course not….Miaka would give up anything to have us back as friends…trust me…I know…I've known her all her life…." Taka patted her hair.  "Alright….Yui…if you say so…."

* * *

            Sai sat up annoyed.  The ring of a cell phone had drive his thoughts away.  Getting up, he walked towards the sound, hoping to find it quickly and then turn it off so that it wouldn't bother him anymore.  After a long time, Sai finally found the cell phone.

            _Hm…That's Miaka's cell phone.  She must have left it here._

A smile crossed over his face.

            _Miaka, we will indeed meet again…_

He picked up the phone and was about to answer it, when the voice on the opposite end beat him to it. 

            "Hello?"  A man's voice nearly made Sai drop the phone.  "Hello Miaka…Are you there? It's me Tamahome… I mean Taka.  Answer me please…."  Sai did not answer.  Something trigger in him, a tremendous pain, hatred and jealousy rushed through him.

            _Who is this guy?  Who the hell is Tamahome…The name sounds so familiar yet, I'm sure I do not know him.  Why does he have such an affect on me, the affect that rivals would have for each other…_

Sai opened his mouth and was about to say 'Buzz off pal.  Miaka's mine now…ya got a problem with that…' and then hang up, but the man on the opposite end spoke first.  

"Miaka I know you might still be angry at me…and you have every right to.  I'm sorry I cheated on you…but our relationship means more to me then anything in the world…I even dumped Yui just so that we could be together….Miaka…please say something…at least give me a sign or something that you are there…."  

Sai had heard enough.  This man Taka had hurt Miaka.  He had cheated on her.  Sai's anger rose.  A force that he never knew he had, gathered to a certain spot on the neck.  He was not going to tolerate this…He was not going to forgive anyone who would hurt Miaka in any way.  Somehow he was going to find this man, hunt this man down and kill him for it.

"Alright Miaka…if you are not going to answer me, then I won't force you.  Just remember we've been going out for about five years.  We've been through so much together.  Please don't let something like this ruin our relationship…." There was a pause.  "Miaka, I want to meet you face to face…alone aright?  Just to clear things up, and hopefully get our relationship up and going again…"

Sai could not take it anymore.  Instead of replying, he tightened his grip on the phone.  The chi that had build up was released.  Sai heard a cracking noise.  When he looked down at the phone, he saw that he had shattered it to small unrecognizable pieces.

_Wow! Where in the world did I get that power? How could I just shatter Miaka's phone just now.  Shoot…she'll probably hate me for it.  Oh well, I'll just explain to her what happened.  Would she blame me for getting angry at this guy Taka?  She might. Oh well, its not my fault.  How can I not lose my temper…_

Sai shook his head in disgust.

_Taka! Tamahome. I swear you'll pay.  I won't let you or anyone hurt Miaka again.  I'll deal with you first.  What you did to Miaka is unacceptable.  You will pay for it!  You shall regret this, I will make you regret this.  Watch me Miaka, I will avenge you…I shall crush Tamahome to pieces. _

Sai's face darkened.  He slashed the sword through mid air.

* * * __

"Any luck Taka?"  "No…no one replied.  Someone picked up but didn't reply."  Yui sighed.  "I have another plan to get us all back together again…."

* * *

            "It's not working…." Miaka said frustrated. "No one is picking up…"  "Relax Miaka….Do you really need your phone right now?"  "Yes….I…I…never mind why…I just want it…"  Keisuke sighed. "Ok, think this through.  When was the last time you had it…" "I'm not sure…." Miaka pounded her head.  "Think…think, think…" "Hey, I know…probably Hotohori, I mean Sai has it….we called you Miaka, right Keisuke…" "Yeah…and he picked up! Bingo Tetsuya!" Miaka nodded.

            _It's true that I do want to speak with Sai, just not face to face. I can't face him now, not just yet, not until certain things are sorted out._

"What's the matter Miaka?" "Nothing….nothing's wrong…"  However Keisuke and Tetsuya knew that she was lying.  Both of them could see her pink cheeks whenever Sai had been mentioned.  "Is there something about him that you forgot to tell us?  That you might have intentionally left out…"  Miaka blushed harder now.  "Of course not.  I told you, we just met!"  "Just met eh….Then why are you blu…." Tetsuya did not finish, for Miaka interrupted him again.  "I am not blushing….My cheeks are red cause I'm frustrated that I can't find my phone….Besides…don't you guys think its getting a little too hot in here?"  Keisuke shrugged.  "Haven't noticed…."

            A thought came through Tetsuya's mind. He grinned, stood up and headed for the door.  "Tetsuya where are you going?"  Both Miaka and Keisuke asked at once. "I need some fresh air…Miaka's right, its getting too hot in here…."  Keisuke seemed confused.  "You want to come Keis?" "No…I'll stay with Miaka…both of you are weird…its not hot at all…." Keisuke gave Tetsuya a questioning look.  He replied with a I'll-tell-you-later look and then gave a loud cough. Keisuke blinked still not understanding. "Um…Miaka…Keisuke and I are going to get some air ok…meanwhile you can perhaps gobacktoSai'splaceandaskhimifhehasyourcellphoneandperhapsthetwoofyoucanspendsometimealonetogetherit'llbegoodforyou." Even though the last part came out in one breath, the siblings understood, causing Miaka to redden and Keisuke to nod in understanding.  "Oh!!!"  Keisuke finally seemed to have caught on to his friends scheme.  He too got up.  "Well Miaka see you later then, remember to not do anything you wouldn't want us to find out later…." The man gave her sister a wink before grabbing his friend and skidded off into the streets. 

* * *

            Sai did not know where he was going, all he knew was that he was going where his feet was carrying him.  He had only stopped to buy a new phone and a vase of flowers. Sai wandered aimlessly through the streets following his instincts, following the same Senshi instincts that had once told him when Miaka was in danger, when she was hungry, when she was heartbroken and most importantly told him when it was best to comfort and smooth his Miko.  Although Sai did not realize it, he was starting to become more like his former self, Hotohori.  These feelings, these subconscious feelings had told him that someone important to Miaka had hurt her, and that he must make the other pay. Besides this, emotions of his former self told him not to force himself on Miaka, at least not now when he had found out that Taka had dumped her, and that she was in love with another guy…a guy named Hoto-something…a name which he could never remember.  All he knew was that he was jealous of this man, envied him for having captured her heart.

            After a long time, Sai finally noticed that he his feet had stopped moving.  He was standing outside an apartment.  He turned his head sideways to study the street to remember this place for future reference. He closed his eyes, took in a deep breath before ringing the bell to the apartment. 

**********************

Sorry this took so long!! I've cut this chapter in half….hopefully chapter 7 would be up soon…working on it now! **Read/Review!!**


	7. Chapter 7

I will always love you 

**Written by: **Hoshihikari4ever

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fushigi Yuugi.  Nothing belongs to me!

**Summary: **A reincarnation fic. Five years after the TV series. Miaka and Taka are a week from marriage.  Miaka walks in on something unexpected, causing them to break apart.  What happens when a person who Miaka thought she lost forever, shows up to comfort her. 

**Parings: **slight Mia/Tama, Tama/Yui, Tetsu/Yui implied, main couple Miaka/Hotohori

Author Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!  I really appreciate it! Remember to check out my bio.  I'll be updating it regularly! 

**Chapter 7**

            The two men headed for a nearby café.  The two ordered some fast food and soft drinks.

            "Well Tetsuya…so what was it on your mind anyways….?"  His friend only smiled.  "This would be good for Miaka you know…" Keisuke frowned.  "What do you mean?"  "I mean…with Taka gone from her life…hopefully forever…." Keisuke frowned even more.  "It's about time that Miaka went out with another guy…."  "Another guy?  Tetsuya…she barely recovered…" "I'm sure Sai  can help with that….Remember he is supposedly the reincarnation of the great emperor…"  Keisuke chuckled.  "and from what we've learned about him, Miaka's going to be alright….safe and sound…"  "but why him…Miaka and Sai just met…you can't expect so much from…" "I don't expect anything from him….its just knowing Miaka this long…I can't bring myself to see her hurt…"  Keisuke eyed the other intently. "Just trust me alright….there has to be a reason why Hotohori would be reincarnated…so many unanswered questions…."  Keisuke nodded. "and until we find out exactly why he's here and not some other Senshi…it would be good for Miaka to go out with him…just to relive some of her pain…"  There was a pause. "Besides…it might be the very reason why he's here…"  "You mean to hook up with my sister…" "yes…." 

"look at it this way…from the very start…. how after so many years after Suzaku's legend and the 'ending' of the Universe of the Four Gods that Tamahome suddenly decides not to love your sister and  blows off the wedding…something that both were looking forward too…something that everyone had tried so hard to let it workout…even at the ultimate price…"  Still Keisuke did not speak.  "and then right when Miaka needs someone to love and care for her, to comfort and help her through it all…Hotohori conveniently gets reincarnated…."  "Yes…the very man whom in the past had always been with Miaka from the very start….someone who Miaka might have occasionally not noticed….but was nevertheless still with her to the very end….has once again decided to come back for her…" "Exactly Keisuke….Perhaps there is more to this then we know…Do you know what I mean…" Keisuke thought for a bit.  "Yes….the book has returned…the Universe of the Four Gods…and its legend has begun…."  Tetsuya nodded.  "Yes...that's what I thought….I don't think it was just a mere coincidence that the love sick emperor would be granted his wish, there must have been a reason behind it….perhaps something has happened within the book, whatever it is…I think its best for us to find it again…."  "Yes Tetsuya I agree…"

* * *

            Miaka heard the doorbell ring. She went and took a peek out of the eye hole in the door.

            _Whaa!! How did he get here? Da…how does he even know where I live?  Why does he have to show up now?_

Miaka heard the doorbell ring again. She took a deep breath before admitting her Senshi. 

            "Hi Sai!!" She said, a bit surprised at finding him here.  "Hi….Miaka…"  "Umm…umm…come on it…" She stepped aside, and the man walked in. 

            "How did you know I lived here….I don't think I told you…Why are you here?" Sai nodded his head at the flowers.  "I just came to apologize about this morning…You really were freaked out.  You ran out without saying anything.  I just came to check up on you that's all…As for how I got here, I have no clue…I think something lead me here…."

            Miaka nodded in understanding, remembering the past when she was still inside the book.  Remembering how she never needed to say a thing and Hotohori would always know if something was wrong, if she was in danger, or if she just needed comfort. "Well…sit down, I'll get you something to drink…and something to eat…"  Sai nodded.  "If it isn't too much of a problem, then sure."  Miaka smiled.  "No, its not, in fact, I'll go and make it myself (uh oh…Miaka cooking?? How good is it going to come out…^_~) with that she went into the kitchen, deciding on what to cook for her friend. 

            Sai watched Miaka's back disappear through the door. He shook his head a couple of times before settling himself down on the couch. He placed down the flowers and then took out the new phone and fumbled with it. His eyes traveled the room, taking in the surroundings. 

            There wasn't much to see. It was like any other living room.  Nothing special. The TV was in the far end of the room. There was a table in the center.  The couch surrounding it.  Nothing really stood out…that is nothing except for…..

            ….for a group picture.  A picture with 8 people. 8 people who were smiling on a deck of a ship. 8 people who were wearing clothes from another land.  8 people who's faces looked awfully familiar.

            Sai picked up the photo, and study it closely. He stared from face to face.  He concentrated hard, trying to remember something….trying to remember something. But what? He did not know…Yet, he knew that he had known these people.  He narrowed his eyes, squinting, depicting the secrets in which the photo held.  His eyes finally landed on a certain man. He had worn robes, red ones, and on top of his head was a box shaped thing.  Then his eyes landed on a dark blue haired man, and the women, which was between them. 

 A sudden pain seared across Sai's neck, causing him to gasped a bit. His world suddenly began to spin. Everything around him became unfocused.    He reached out to grab onto anything for balance, but could not find anything.  His body shook violently, as he swayed backwards and forwards on the couch. 

* * *

            Miaka stood back to marvel at her success. She had successfully made her first homemade colossal hamburger…one complete with french fries and raw tomatoes on the side. Technically she had not cooked a meal, but had spent the 15 minutes assembling the burger.  She had gotten a warning from many that the food she cooked tasted horrible, and so she did not want to poison Sai with it.  She wouldn't have minded if it was for Taka, Tamahome, her brother, Tetsuya or Yui…she'll just force them to eat it.  However this was Sai, this was Hotohori, and it was because of who he was that made all the difference. 

            Satisfied, Miaka place the burger on a tray, took a bottle of coke out to the refrigerator and headed off to the living room.

* * * ( This isn't the original scene, changed it a bit…)

            _"Heika-sama…Tamahome is attacking the palace…"_

_            "Tamahome…He's come…come for me…come to kill me…" The girl withdrew her body a bit. The man next to her grabbed for his sword. The girl gasped and grabbed for the man's arm.  He held it for a bit, before throwing her gently onto the bed. "Hotohori!!" The man then existed his room.  Upon leaving, he place a wedge to lock the door from the outside. "Hotohori!!"  "Miaka, I'll be back shortly…Wait for me…"  The girl pounded on the door.  "Let me out Hotohori…let me out…" "Iie…You are to stay here…you understand me? I will come for you later…I promise you…" The tone of voice caught the girl, its meaning crept through to her._

_            Oh my god…! He's going to kill Tamahome…Oh my God…He's going to battle Tamahome for my sake…going to battle it out to the end…No…No…No!!_

_            The man left, leaving behind rustle noises of shouts, screams and pounding from the locked up girl.  His only thought intensified his chi. _

_            Miaka…I swear I'll kill anyone…anyone who hurts you in any way.  I swear I'll protect you Miaka…I will never forgive him for hurting you Miaka…I don't care who he is or how much he means to you…he will pay for hurting.  I'll kill him.  Kill Tamahome…even if…even if heaven had meant for us to be friends. _

* * *

            Miaka nearly dropped the food.  She rushed over to Sai.  He was shaking violently.  Sweat covered him. His mouth was twitching. She placed down the food and took him into her arms. 

            "Sai…!!  Sai!!"  She held his body close to her.  He was jerking uncontrollably. Miaka held him close, her heart thumped loudly. She called his name again and again, but he did not seem to be responding to her.

            "Miaka…Miaka…I'll be back shortly…" Miaka froze at those words. 

            _Nani?? What does Sai mean?_

"Iie…you are to stay here….you understand me? I will come for you later…I promise you…."  "Sai!! Sai!!"  "Miaka…I swear I'll kill anyone…anyone who hurts you in any way.  I swear I'll protect you Miaka…I will never forgive him for hurting you Miaka…I don't care who he is or how much he means to you…he will pay for hurting.  I'll kill him.  Kill Tamahome…even if…even if heaven had meant for us to be friends."

            Miaka too shook repulsively. She had never forgotten those words, those words that Hotohori had once said, right before he went off to battle evil Tamahome.  Memories of the past flashed through her mind. She was once again brought back to that rainy fateful night when two of her Senshi were at each others necks. 

            _What's the matter with Sai? Why is he experiencing that memory again.  It wasn't a happy one. Why though? What could it have been that triggered it?_

"Kill Tamahome…Kill Tamahome…I'll kill him for hurting Miaka…I'll kill him for it…even if…even if Suzaku had meant us to be friends…even if…even if…"  "Sai!!  Sai…" She was desperate now, desperate to reawaken Sai from Hotohori's nightmare…Miaka secretly wanted him to experience it, to try to remember the past, but not this one…not this past…

            Then all of a sudden, Sai's body froze stiff.  He wasn't shaking anymore.  Miaka gasped. "Sai!! Sai!! Hotohori!!! Sai!!" she called out his name. She let out a sigh as the golden brown eyes flickered open. 

            "Na…Nani Miaka….?" He asked softly, and then blushed hard as he noticed that he was laying in Miaka's arms. Hastily, he scrabbled off and sat at a more suitable distance. 

             "Are you alright Sai…are you alright…?" The man frowned. "Why won't I be…" Miaka was surprised.  "Why wouldn't I be?" He frowned. "Anno…don't you remembered what had happened…you were shaking violently….you were sweating…and murmuring stuff…Do you remember…?" "What?  Really?  I feel fine now…Weird…No, I don't remember anything…." Miaka sighed. "What I do remember is…is…this…is taking a good look at this picture and then my neck started to seer with pain…I don't remember anything afterwards…"  He held up the picture, and Miaka stared at it wide eyed. 

            "Soo desu ka….soo desu ka…So that's why…." She spoke more to herself then to him. She took the picture and then held it close to her heart.

            After a while Sai spoke.  "Miaka…who…who were those people…Were they…were they your friends…"  Miaka looked up at his eyes, trying to figure out if she should tell him or not.  "Yes…they were my friends…very close friends…" She showed him the picture.  "See here, the four in the back…from left to right are Nuriko, Chichiri, Mitsukake and Tasuki.  The four in the front, from left to right are Tamahome…known as Taka, Me, Hotohori, and Chiriko…" Now she waited for a response, a response which there was, but it disappeared in a flash.  He was staring at the faces.  "We were really close friends…except now…except now…" He looked at her, urging her to continue. "Now that 4 of them died…and 2 of them I haven't seen for at least 5 years and the last one, my boyfriend, broke up with me…"  Sai was stunned for a bit, but recovered quickly.  He knew it was hurting Miaka to speak of it, and so did not ask more. "I'm sorry…"

 He had to add the last bit to it, the burning question. "Is that guy…Hoto~ dead… and if yes, then how…"  Miaka tore away from his gaze. "I see…so it is…I'm sorry…I see now why you would have mistaken me as him…We do look a lot alike…though I am even more beautiful then he…" He chuckled at his own joke. "He must have meant a lot to you…He must still mean a lot to you…" Miaka shook her head furiously.  "He's not dead…." "Nani? But you just said…." "Well his physical form may be gone…that part died while he tried to protect me, to make sure that I would survive, with my ex…. However…  I know that Hotohori isn't dead.  He never died.  He never will. He will forever live with in me…That day, on his verge of death, he made a vow….a vow that we will meet again…and I, I believe in him…I believe that one day it will come true….Even after death, love ones do not truly leave…Their spirit remains, memories of the past remain…" She looked directly into his golden brown eyes. "Do you understand Sai…"  "Yes…I do…you loved him…except you never gave him a chance…you never gave *me* a chance…" There was a sense of coldness, a sense of bitterness. "Why can't you just give it up…give him up…and perhaps…perhaps move on…move on with me…."

If it wasn't for the solemn atmosphere…Miaka could have burst out laughing.  Here he was, Sai, Hotohori…telling her to give up loving his previous form. Here was Hotohori, the guy whom loved her since Suzaku knows when, giving her advice, advice to give up on him…Then again, this was Sai…Sai and not Hotohori…the guy, the guy who thought he was actually a whole knew person and was not in any way related to Hotohori, was telling her to give up her love for his path form and to instead fall in love with him as who he is now.  To Miaka they were the same guy and so she found it quite funny that he would be telling her such things. 

            "Why can't you give me a chance…." Sai asked again.  Miaka hesitated.  "You remind me too much of him…of Hotohori…." Sai only stared at her.  "He was a lot like you Sai…that's how I mistaken you as him the first time we met…I thought…I thought you were him…." She bit her lower lip.  "You look like an older version of him, an older more matured version…. He, Hotohori had died, when he was 18…he was so young…"  Another light flashed through Sai's eyes.  "He too was rich, he too was kind and gentle, he too hated being alone, he too hungered for my love…" "Unrequited love?"  "Yes…and he too, like you are now, was here for me, didn't need me to say a word, and knew what I wanted what I needed.  He was with me, when Tamahome dumped me, when he hurt me…he was always there to comfort me…to cheer me up…just like you Sai…being here when my boyfriend dumped me…." "I'll always be here, no matter what…I promise you…I won't leave you…"  Tears streaked down her cheeks.  "You remind me too much of him Sai…and…and I don't know…I think that's the reason why I suddenly left this morning….It was just too much for me.  Seeing you, I guess had kind of reopened the wounds of the past, of our past, Hotohori and mines… I guess I'm afraid, I'm afraid, if I open up to you…you might end up replacing him, something…something that I cannot afford to happened…Besides, you're everything that I wanted him to become, and what I had imagined him as…"  Sai took her into his arms, wrapping them protectively around her.  "Sh…sh…it's alright Miaka…I'm sorry…I didn't understand at first….but I do now…I won't force you to talk about it ok…to reopen the pain…or force myself on you…to replace him…I know it's hard…and very difficult….but I want you to know…I'll help you through this…I'll support you all the way through….I won't let anymore people hurt you….Miaka…."  She held onto him tightly. "Thank you Sai…Thank you…." 

            Finally the two pulled away from each other.  Sai brushed the tears away from her face. "There now…everything's going to be alright….I'll always be here for you…"  "Arigatou…..arigatou….." He bent over and took a flower.  Then he gave it to her.  She took it and held it close to her heart. "Thank you…."  Sai smiled.  "I brought something else for you…." He said, changing the atmosphere to a relaxing state. Miaka smiled.  He reached out and took the cell phone.  "Nani…" "It's for you…." "But…"  "You left your cell phone with me…." "but that's not mines…" "I know it's not…I got it this morning to replace yours…." He took out small bits of unrecognizable pieces.  "I'm sorry, that's your original phone…I broke it so got you a new one…."  Miaka stared at the pieces, in aw.  "How did it get this small…."  "I do not know….but I received a phone call on it…didn't say anything…My temper just rose…. It was uncontrollable. The person on the opposite line just pissed me off…."  "Dare?"  "A guy…by the name of Taka…" "Taka??!! He called?"  "He's your ex right?"  Miaka nodded.  "Well, he said he was sorry he hurt you….and well I lost control, when he said he hurt you…and well the phone just smashed like that…."  Miaka nodded.  

            _Sai…he lost control.  He was able to use his powers when he wanted to protect me… because Taka had hurt me…Yet, those aren't Hotohori's powers.  It should be Nuriko's, he's the super strength Senshi…Oh…well…he did what his heart told him to do…and I can't blame him for it…_

"So…Miaka…I know you might not believe me…I don't believe myself…" "Why won't I? I think its quite common for a person to have extra powers when s/he finds him or herself in a dangerous situation, or when one is really angry…People can do unusual stuff…." She shrugged. "All of those people in that picture...my friends…they all had unusual powers…" Sai seemed interested. "What did Hoto~ have…what was his ability?"  "He was a really great swordsmen. It was he who I learned from, he's a master at his technique. It was he who the sword that I gave you once belong to… Besides that, I'm sure he had other abilities…" She thought back to the time when Hotohori had rescued her from the lake.  Sai grinned.  "Another similarity…Do you think….do you think  I have any special abilities…and was that the reason why you thought I might be able to release the swords powers?"  Miaka smiled.  "Yeah, I think you do…I think everyone does….and yes…because you remind me so much of him, I thought that you might be able to bring out its abilities…"  "Were you able to?"  "Just once…but I think it was him who did it…even though he wasn't with me at the time…." Sai smiled even broader. "I've got to try that…."

            At that moment, the doorbell rang.  Miaka frowned.  She stood up. "Who do you think it is…" "Don't know…but…its probably my brother and his best friend…they left to get something to eat…guess they're back…" Sai smiled.  "I'll like to meet them."  Miaka nodded and headed towards the door.   Sai relaxed against the couch, sitting down in a very comfortable position. 

            Miaka headed towards the door. She opened it without peaking at the eye hole.  "Keisuke, Tetsuya…You're…." She stopped and stared at the man before her.  At once many thoughts rushed through her mind.  

            The man seeing her stunned quite a bit, pushed her slightly inside, before entering.  He flashed her a smile before entering the living room.  The smile instantly vanished, the instant he saw the man on the couch.  The man, who was sitting on the couch, immediately jumped to his feet.  The atmosphere tensed up. The two men stared at each other…both with cold stricken eyes.

            Miaka quickly made her way back to the living room.  She felt her muscles.  In a few steps she was standing in between the two men. 

            _Shit! Shit! Why does he have to show up now??_

************************

Done!! Wow! Finished at last. So who was that guy who showed up?  Find out in the next chapter…! **R/R**!! ^_~


	8. Chapter 8

I will always love you 

**Written by: **Hoshihikari4ever

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fushigi Yuugi.  Nothing belongs to me!

**Summary: **A reincarnation fic. Five years after the TV series. Miaka and Taka are a week from marriage.  Miaka walks in on something unexpected, causing them to break apart.  What happens when a person who Miaka thought she lost forever, shows up to comfort her. 

**Parings: **slight Mia/Tama, Tama/Yui, Tetsu/Yui implied, main couple Miaka/Hotohori

Author Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!  I really appreciate it! Remember to check out my bio.  I'll be updating it regularly! 

**A big thanks to everyone who reviewed!!**

**Chapter 8**

            At that moment, the doorbell rang.  Miaka frowned.  She stood up. "Who do you think it is…" "Don't know…but…its probably my brother and his best friend…they left to get something to eat…guess they're back…" Sai smiled.  "I'll like to meet them."  Miaka nodded and headed towards the door.   Sai relaxed against the couch, sitting down in a very comfortable position. 

            Miaka headed towards the door. She opened it without peaking at the eyehole.  "Keisuke, Tetsuya…You're…." She stopped and stared at the man before her.  At once many thoughts rushed through her mind.  

            The man seeing her stunned quite a bit, pushed her slightly inside, before entering.  He flashed her a smile before entering the living room.  The smile instantly vanished, the instant he saw the man on the couch.  The man, who was sitting on the couch, immediately jumped to his feet.  The atmosphere tensed up. The two men stared at each other…both with cold stricken eyes.

            Miaka quickly made her way back to the living room.  She felt her muscles.  In a few steps she was standing in between the two men. 

            _Shit! Shit! Why does he have to show up now??_

She looked from one to another, trying to depict who it was that held the greater loath and hatred of the other and found it quite difficult.  The two men were glaring at each other with the dirtiest look that she had ever seen from either of them.  The man who had just entered looked as though he was going to explode. His face was contorted, his upper body shaking while both hands were clutched tightly in fist. She looked at Sai, and saw that he was more emotionless. Besides the obvious cold death glare, there wasn't any thing else that stood out. 

            _Still the same.  Sai…Hotohori…still the same. Still the one with the most control, the one who seems to be taking the situation the best._

Finally, "_Your Majesty_" by the younger man broke the silence. Miaka's eye widened a bit, both at the tone and the words. She quickly glanced at Sai, who's brow furrowed slightly, before rolling his eyes. 

~ Sai's POV~

            I stared at the newcomer, obviously recognizing him instantly as the man in the photo, the one who went by Tama--- Taka.  I felt the atmosphere tense, as it should in these situations.    

            _So this is the man. The man who hurt Miaka. He shall pay for this.  I shall make him pay for hurting Miaka. _

"_Your Majesty…_"

            I was shocked and confused by the words, which the other man had chosen. 

            _What the f—k? Oh please, what the hell is he playing at? Hmm… 'Your Majesty 'Blah!!_

Though confused, I did not let it show, knowing well that I would not make a fool out of myself, especially in front of this man. No, there was no way I was going to accept defeat from a guy who had hurt Miaka. 

            "Um….um…Sai, this is…this is Sukunami (?) Taka…..um…Tamahome….He's my…" "boyfriend….and fiancé…" Taka cut in before Miaka could continue, as if to express the point. I turned my gaze a bit at Miaka to see her glare at him, but otherwise showing no other sign of wanting to contradict to what he had just said.   "and Taka….this is Saihitei Seishuku…."

            The way she said my name, there was a special tone to it, something that I could not pick out. It sounded as those there was power and authority, yet a sign of warning to it. 

The other man, Taka had given a look to Miaka as if saying 'I know who he is….I don't need to be reminded….' A look which surprised me, for I'm sure that we haven't met….and that there was no way that he would have know, that is…unless he too must have know that Hoto-guy and mistaken me as him….yet…that still doesn't explain why he'll address me or him, as of royalty. 

~Taka's POV~

_            What the hell?? When did Hotohori show up? Why did he show up?  Was I so naive to think that I could just dump Miaka, and that she won't go looking for another boyfriend.  Well, I have to admit, I wouldn't mind if she did…but why…why out of all the people in the world does it have to be HIM?_

"Um….um…Sai, this is…this is Sukunami (?) Taka…..um…Tamahome….He's my…" "boyfriend….and fiancé…" I cut in before Miaka could continue, just to state the simple point, to make it clear to the other that Miaka was still mines. 

            _Yeah right! You dumped Miaka for Yui. You have no right to still hold claim to her! So what if I do! It's not like he'll ever find out!_

~ Miaka POV~

            I bit my lower lip, still trying to decide what to say or do. Minutes passed slowly. There was nothing but an uncomfortable silence. 

            _Oh Suzaku!  Guide me! Lead me!  Tell me what I should do! _

~Sai's POV~ 

            I thought a bit, trying hard to decide what to do.  It was obvious that this was going nowhere. 

_What should I do?  What can I do?_

            "_Kill Tamahome… Miaka…I swear I'll kill anyone…anyone who hurts you in any way. I will never forgive him for hurting you Miaka…I don't care who he is or how much he means to you…he will pay for hurting you.  I'll kill him.  Kill Tamahome…"_

Nani? What am I thinking.  Where did that thought come from. Yes….I know he hurt Miaka, and shall pay, but taking his life….where in the world did that come from.

* Flashback * (not exact account, more of a combination of scenes in different parts of the series)

            She stood inches away. His hands were wrapped around her waist. Slowly, he bent down, eyes shutting slightly, but not enough to see that the women had turned her head away and had refused a kiss.  

            "Do you love him that much Miaka?  Do you really love Tamahome that much to refuse even an kiss…."  "Hotohori….Hotohori…please…." He withdrew from her, though his arms were still wrapped lightly around her waist. "I'm sorry….Hotohori….I…."  "How could you still love him, love Tamahome after he hurt you like that….after the countless times he left you!  Do you even need me to help count it for you!?"  The women shrugged him off, however he held on tighter. "Answer me Miaka….answer me…"

Flashback end * 

_Huh?  What was that?  What happened?_

_"…Tamahome after he hurt you like that….after the countless times he left you!  Do you even need me to help count it for you!?"  _

Those words, was still ringing in my ear.

~ Taka's POV~

            The uncomfortable silence lasted. No one moved a muscle. I was taking in both Miaka and Hotohori at the same time, noticing how she stood closer to him then me.  Then slowly, I saw him take a step forward, place a hand on Miaka's shoulder and pushed her back, so that now she stood behind him. 

            _Well, this is good.  At least if things worsen, Miaka won't be in the middle of it. _

"You hurt Miaka…..Tamahome….you hurt her more then once. Do you need me to help count it for you….?"  I opened my mouth at that, not knowing how to reply.  Taking a glance behind him, I could see that Miaka had not been expecting it, had not been expecting such a question. 

~ Miaka's POV~

            _Nani?? This isn't the first time that Sai's given me this feeling that he remembers the past. Maybe he does.  Maybe I was right, maybe it really is his way of mocking me, maybe he even enjoys this game, maybe what happened at first, was only done to remind me…_

_            NO!! That's not true! Hotohori's not like that.  Sai isn't either.  Hotohori, he would never do anything to hurt me, he never did, even at his own cost of happiness or life…He wouldn't torture me like this… _

"You…you Tamahome and Hoto--- Hoto---whatever that guy's name is…better…better stay away from her…it's obvious that she doesn't love either of you…"

            _ There it is again, thinking that he and Hotohori has no connection what so ever._ _Oh God! Suzaku! That must have just slipped out of his mouth…probably doesn't realize what he's actually saying, like the previous times. _

I looked over at Taka, and saw his face relax, as a cool, cold chuckle came out. 

            "Exactly….I don't need to be reminded….however, it seems to me that some people do….some people seem to forget the small fact that their lover doesn't love them…." Came Taka's mocking retort. 

            I felt, more then saw the man before me stiffen. Sai's back had straighten and his fist had slowly clenched, though they reopened, once his fingertips touched his palm. I knew it was time to step in, knew that Sai would not be able to keep his temper down much longer. 

~ Sai's POV ~

            Temper brewed inside of me.  I felt anger, though I could not understand why. I knew for a fact that it wasn't caused by the fact that Taka had hurt Miaka, but it was because of something else, something, which had upset me even more. 

            He had deliberately wounded * me * and my pride, something that I could not stand for. That man had struck a blow worst then one of physical contact. He had attacked, me, my, pride, my face and dignity. That man was mocking me….me though it sounded as though he was speaking of that other guy….the Hoto-what's his name….guy. Even, if it was meant for that other guy, I felt the need to defend him, especially since, according to Miaka, he had passed away and had during a time of his life had taken care of Miaka, been there for her when I or Taka could not have been. The need to protect and defend, against both Miaka's pass lover and myself, was absolutely necessary. I was not going to let this man rant on.  

I stood firmly on both feet, I had never backed down, and I won't do so now.  I wasn't going to let anymore harm come my way, nor Miaka, nor that Hoto-guy. I wasn't going to stand there and eat up the blows.  I had always stood my ground, with both feet firmly attached to the floor while my head touched the sky.   Yes, that was the man I was, and the man I'll always be. I won't let some ant crush me wound me, especially not my face or pride.  No one's going make a fool out of me…especially not while I'm in front of the women whom I fell in love with.  

            "Oh yeah???  Well…who was the one, which Miaka shared her secrets, and feelings with?  Who was the one that she ran to every time you hurt her for comfort?  Who was the one that was there when you dumped her, hurt her both physically and emotionally?  Who was the one that saved her from her suicidal attempt?  Who was there when she broke down with the disease?  Who was there to protect her, support and comfort her throughout the course?  Who was there when you betrayed her, when you turned your back on her…?"

            I felt myself rant on and on with the 'Who was there…' line, though I only subconsciously knew what I was saying. 

            It's hard to explain, but it's like the words are just slipping out, like I don't have any more control of what I'm saying. I could feel my jaws moving, could hear myself ranting, but I just can't hear what it is that is being said, not absorbing anything at all.

~ Miaka's POV ~

            My eyes just kept widening at the words.  My body just seemed to have frozen.  The words, which were coming out, seemed to have paralyzed me. 

            _Doshite? Nani?? Why can't I move?  I know I must stop this, before it worsens.  Why?  Why can't I do that, why can't I protect either of them from the other's verbal blows?_

_            Tamahome, Taka why did you have to make things worst?  Why do you have to ignite a flame between the two of you?  You just had to hurt Sai's pride and face eh. Well now, look what you've done eh?  Serves you right that he's snapping back at you with the insults. _

_            It's weird. Sai's just saying things that he's unaware of. I know he doesn't remember…yet, things just slip out without him even knowing it. Just like that flashback that he had…I wonder…I wonder could it possibly be that he's experiencing more right now, and that he's just voicing out what he sees and feels without even knowing it?_

" I was….I was the one that Miaka ran up to when her feelings were mixed up, when there were things to be sorted or clarified. I was the one she ran to for comfort. I was the one that saved her from her suicidal attempt, I was the one that was with her during the fatal disease. I was the one that gave her protection, support and comfort throughout the course.  I never betrayed her.  I never turned my back on her….unlike some people…."

            I noticed that he hadn't yelled the words, nor had stuttered through it.  It had come out quite smooth, with strength, sternness and something…something that I can't quite put my finger on. 

~ Taka's POV~

            I let the older man rant on, wanting to speak and retort, but found it impossible to do so. There was no place for interruptions. 

            The man finally finished.  I took the chance to speak up, unable to swallow the anger that had roused within me.  No, I was not going to stand here, and do nothing about it.  I had to fight back.

            "Humph! Well guess what?! I was the one that met Miaka first!  I was the one that was with her through the whole ordeal!  I was the one she confessed her love to!"

            "and then rejected her so many times…but she never gave up hope!!"

"I was the one who she fell in love with her.  I was the one who sacrificed myself to the enemy to protect her.  I was the one…."

            "To end up hurting Miaka worst then before!!"

            I also choose to ignore this 

            "I was the one…." I began this time louder then before. "I was the one who swore to find Miaka, and to forever be with her…."

            _Yeah right…True that did happen.  However…Yui's occupying my mind, and it seems like we won't be together forever. _

~Miaka's POV~

            _OH Suzaku!!! I need to stop this before anything else happens.  It's worsening…God!! I need to stop them. _

I glanced at Sai, noticing that even now he seemed to take the situation the best. He wasn't showing any signs of losing control, something that Taka defiantly was doing. He wasn't showing desperateness…like how I am.  Even now, he's still so calm and in control.  Perhaps he is deep inside, but whatever, he's not showing it, which shows that he's still stronger then either of us. 

            "I was the one who…."

            _Suzaku!!  Give me strength.  I must stop them.  I must do so before either of them gets emotionally injured. _

"That's enough Taka!!" I said sharply, taking a step forward so that once again I was between the two.

            A hand reached out and touched my shoulder. "Miaka…" I turned slightly back towards him. "Miaka…."

~ Sai's POV ~

            "That's enough Taka!!" came Miaka's voice, slightly surprising me, for I had thought that she would have the mind to keep quiet. Before I knew it, she was once again before me. I reached out to touch her shoulder, as if to protect her. 

            "Miaka….." She turned back slightly.  "Miaka…." My voice trailed off, as my eyes caught hers. 

            _Is it tears?  Is it pain?  Her eyes…they seem so sad. _

            "Mi….Miaka…" I asked hesitantly again. This time she turned her around completely, locking eyes with me.

            _Yes…yes…the tears are there, so is the pain, so is the sadness. Yet, there's something else to it, pleading, a search for understanding…?_

"Sai….please….please……"

            _Yes, she was pleading. Pleading for what though?  Why is she so sad, why does she seem so pained?_

And then suddenly I understood.

            _That's it!  That must be it. She doesn't want her friends fighting over her.  She doesn't want either of us hurt by the other.  This must be hurting her. This must be the reason causing her the pain._

_            Yet, what can I do.  I never backed down before, and I won't do so now. Even if I want to back down, I can't.  I'm not going to show that I'm weak.  I walk proudly on this earth. There's nothing for me to bow down to. I won't admit defeat to him.  I won't give him the satisfaction that he had won. _

"Sai….please….."

            _But, this is hurting Miaka.  Is that worth it?  Can I ever forgive myself for hurting her.  No.  This time, I shall back down, not because I'm giving in, but because Miaka wouldn't forgive me for it.  No matter what the situation, I can't bring myself to hurt her.  Even at my own cost, at the cost of my pride, face, life and love…Miaka…for you I'll do anything…give up anything…_

I slowly nodded, and took a step back, relaxing my body, which had been tensed up.  "Very well….for you Miaka….." Taking her hands I enclosed it with mines. "Forgive me….." Then I released her. Taking one last look at Miaka, and then glared at the man, satisfied to see the jealous look. Without saying any more, I strolled passed Taka, paused a bit, and then continued on, existing the house, to the afternoon breeze. 

**************************************

Gomen! Sorry it took so long!  Hope there wasn't any disappointments. I know there wasn't any physical contact, but then again, physical contact came with Ancient China. Their in Japan now….in the modern world….they should be more civilized then how they use to be…going at each others neck for the slightest problem.  Anyways….tell me what you think!  **Read/ Review!!**


	9. Chapter 9

I will always love you 

**Written by: **Hoshihikari4ever

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fushigi Yuugi. Nothing belongs to me!

**Summary: **A reincarnation fic. Five years after the TV series. Miaka and Taka are a week from marriage. Miaka walks in on something unexpected, causing them to break apart. What happens when a person who Miaka thought she lost forever, shows up to comfort her. 

**Parings: **slight Mia/Tama, Tama/Yui, Tetsu/Yui implied, main couple Miaka/Hotohori

Author Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! I really appreciate it! Remember to check out my bio. I'll be updating it regularly! 

**A big thanks to everyone who reviewed!!**

**Chapter 9**

"That's enough Taka!!" Miaka yelled. She was frustrated, and wanted it all to end. Yet, she knew, she knew that the possibility of either of them getting out alive was thinning. She knew what she had to do, yet she couldn't bring herself to do so. Taking a deep breath, she strolled in front of Sai.

"Miaka……Miaka…." Came Sai's concerned voice. 

_I must do this. Please Sai…Please understand. _

She knew that she was asking too much from him, but she was left with no other choice. Knowing what she must do, she turned her complete body towards him, before locking eyes with Sai.

_Sai…please understand. This must stop. It must end. It's hurting all of us. Taka…Taka, Tamahome's never been reasonable…so it must be you…you must be the one that I ask. _

"Mi…Miaka??" The question came out hesitantly. Miaka didn't reply, she just looked directly at him, converting her thoughts into her body motions. 

_I know I shouldn't be asking you. I know you wouldn't ever back down on anything…especially when it comes to my well being. However…Sai…its hurting me. Sai…if you really are Hotohori…and I know you are…and I have no doubt about it, you'll understand why…Hotohori…please…please just this once…Sai…_

"Sai…please…please…" She whispered the words. Sai didn't seem to be giving an reaction, for he just stared at her, his eyes boring into her. She watched carefully for an reaction, which she saw as understanding swept through his eyes. "Sai….please….please…." Slowly, the man nodded. "Very well….for you Miaka…." Both of his hands, enclosed onto hers. "Forgive me…" He released her, and she watched as he quietly excused himself from her house. 

Miaka watched the man leave. Finally, she out a small sigh, before turning to face the man before her. 

Sai stepped out into afternoon breeze. His heart thudded hard as he was still recovering from the aftermath of his argument with Miaka's ex. Walking across the street, he went up to his car and plopped down on the driver seat. Taking out his keys, he ignited the engine. Still something held him back from leaving. He flung his arms frustrated at the wheel. 

_No, I can't leave now. No, I will not leave now. Miaka's still in there with her presumably, her ex. I shouldn't even have left the house. Dam, why didn't I just stand my ground for once. Why didn't I just stay and make the other leave. He has no right to be there with her. What would he do to her now? Would he just let out his frustration onto her? Perhaps, I can't be sure. _

Making up his mind to hang around for a bit longer, or at least until he was sure that the man actually left, he took out the keys, leaned back on the chair and waited.

"It's funny….don't you think…." Miaka said softly, more to herself then the other. "Funny how he'll think he's another person and not connected to Hotohori in any way, when its obvious to me that he IS Hotohori…." Taka just rolled his eyes at her.

"Why didn't you tell me you found Hotohori…?" Taka asked, softening his voice slightly. Miaka glared at the man. "We only met yesterday…" she muttered, still not believing that everything that had happened was only during such a short period of time. 

Miaka suddenly turned to face him. "and what are _you_ doing here??" she asked bitterly, admitting that she wanted Sai to stay longer, disappointed that they were interrupted. Taka, again rolled his eyes. "Hey, don't I've got a right to be here…..I am your fiancé…and I still care for you…." "Oh…cut the crap Taka….I've known you too long….You just want me back….and then behind my back….you and Yui….." Taka cut her off, though he was slightly surprise that Miaka would know him so well, that she could tell he was not sincere. "I'm sorry…..I really am…."

He walked closer so that now they were inches away. "Miaka…I'm sorry….I really am…." He reached out to touch her cheeks, but Miaka filched away. "Don't you dare try that on me Taka….I know you too way…..Tamahome…!" She shook him off of her. "Miaka….listen to me….everyone makes mistakes…and to give you up is the biggest mistake that I've ever made….Please Miaka….we've done too much, been through too much for it just to end up like this…." The words, and the sincerity in his voice cause Miaka's heart to squirm.

_God! How can he still do this to me? After all the times he hurt me, and still even now…I'll wish that he'll be back in my life. No! Miaka…get a grip on yourself. How many times have we made up, after a fight, an argument, a betrayal. How many times has he broken me afterwards? Countless…and still somehow we'll up together._

_ Yet, what about Sai?? What about Hotohori? I have to admit, I love him, that I am attracted to him, then and now. Still, a part of me, a bigger part of me, wants Taka, Tamahome…and not Sai not Hotohori…to be the one in the end who'll we'll end up sharing our lives together. Gomen, Sai, I do love you, but that hope, that ever dying flame of love between Taka and I, Tamahome and I seems to be irreplaceable, even after so many times he hurt me. _

Taka must have seen something in her eyes, for this time when he reached out to touch her, she willing let him do so. 

"Anno…Miaka….I really am sorry…Gomen. I didn't mean to hurt you…I didn't mean for us to break up….Please…please forgive me….." he hugged her tightly. "Taka….Tamahome….I really don't think it'll work out this time….." "Why….he asked smoothly, quite confident that he could change her answer. "Is it because of me and Yui? You know we broke…." "I know…but…." There was a long pause. 

"You hurt me, Taka….you hurt me more then you ever did before….It's just too much. I still love you all….just not in the same way….." Something flickered in Taka's eyes. "So you're dumping me…." "No…." "I know…this has to do with Sai doesn't it….its cause Hotohori's back….and you think I'm not worthy of you….." Miaka remained silent. 

_Yes and No. Yes… you are irreplaceable as it stands now…however my feelings…I feel is more jumbled then before. True this may have something to do with Hotohori's reappearance, but its not just that. When in the past has his presence been interfering with us? Never. After all, he's just a friend…a friend…a very close brotherly kind of friend. Yet, from what you are doing Tamahome, its making it hard to keep him that way…_

"That's not it….." Miaka snapped back. Taka knew at once that he had offended her in someway. "I'm not dumping because of him. Gee… if I really loved him, then wouldn't it have been that way from the start??!! Our meeting wasn't as far behind as the one with you!! You've done many things in the past….I had many chances to give up on you….however I didn't because…I still love you!!" 

"Miaka….I….I'm sorry…." Taka said. "and if you really think I'm dumping you because of that….then just leave it at that….just leave it with the fact….and let you believe whatever you want!" "Miaka….if he's not the reason then why….you don't have any reason for us to break up….the only one would have been if the fact was true, and maybe because of me and Yui…..but everyone makes mistakes Miaka….and I already apologized…Please Miaka….I'm sorry…."

"Well, sorry is not enough. Have you ever noticed that!! Sorry isn't enough for me! Ok, maybe once or twice, but how many times is this Taka?!" Miaka took in a deep breath. "Sai's right….Do I really need to list all the times you've hurt me from the beginning to the end??" Taka's mouth shut tight. "Yeah, Taka…that's what I thought…speechless….and you really think I have no right to leave you…..??" "but…." "Oh…ok…I'll have to admit…I've forgiven you in the past….but do you think it won't hurt anymore. Well guess what Taka…it still hurts…ever since that first time, in Konan when you said 'I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same for you….' You're exact words that day. Yes, I still remember. Everything you hurt me, it'll come back to this line, that you don't love me…!!"

"Jesus Miaka! I was naïve back then. I love you….I've done everything for our sake. I may have said one thing….but my actions always showed that I loved you. The reason because I did all that was because of you!! Can't you see that Miaka….or is it because Hotohori, Sai has taken over your universe??" he shouted the last words. "Is it cause he has everything that I would never have….Well guess what….he's just a _boy_…..as Nakago once said….a _boy emperor_….there's nothing underneath that crown. I could sit up there…. just stick that stupid thing on me….and wah lah…you'll be falling heads over heals for me…cause I'm the emperor…and that's what every _girl _wants…. So much for his 'Perhaps she can love me as a _man_ and not just as the next emperor'…Just think…he used 'man'….and he never will be one!!" 

"Don't you ever speak of him like that!!" Miaka shouted, as anger rose, cutting him off from saying anymore offending things towards her friends. "You, Taka, asked me why I'm dumping you?? Well this is exactly why! You're not only hurting me…but my friends! I'll never go out with someone who'll offend me and my friends!! Taka….I guess you never understood this before, and I guess you never will. Friends stick up for one another. Friends…look out for one another. Friends don't offend other friends…and hurt them. Since kindergarten, Yui and I were best friends. Though, there were ups and down, we still are friends, for true friends in the end won't hurt each other. There is an understanding. You, Taka…you want us to be more then a friend. Well tell me…how can you be so, when you can't even be a friend??!"

Taka didn't reply. He didn't know what to say. He knew he shouldn't have offended the other man, but he couldn't help it. That was him that was how he is. To tell him to hold in his temper, to swallow other people's insults, was just impossible. 

Seeing that there was no reply, Miaka's anger rose. "Just get out Taka! Get out!! I don't ever want to see you again. You've gone too far. First hurting me, and now my friends. That's too much! Get out….Get out of my sight now!!" She picked up something next to her, and began throwing it at the man. Taka stepped back a few steps. "Get out!!! Just get out!! Go back to where you came from. You ruined my life!" Miaka, you don't mean that..."  
he muttered. However she did not seem to have heard him. Taking a step closer, she gradually made him step back until he was out of the house.

"and stay out!! I don't ever want to see you again!!!" Passerby's took a glance at them before hurrying away. "I hate you Taka!!!" she yelled after the man, as he hurried away. Seeing him disappear from behind the block, she turned and was about to go back inside.

Honk!! Honk!! Miaka spun around again, to see who was that annoying. Honk! Honk! Her eyes scanned the streets, until finally she saw a man sitting in the driver seat with a rolled down window. Hurrying across the street, she went up and buried herself in the man, who by now was standing outside his car. 

"Miaka…" the man muttered, now grateful that he hadn't left. "Anno Sai….anno….Sai…Sai…I said goodbye….I said goodbye to him….forever…."

Done! Sorry for the late update. Btw, I don't write any Andy Wong fics…. Some of you guys have me mixed up with someone else. Just to let you know. The fic who I do know that does have an Andy Wong fic is titled "We will meet again" (and it's a really good fic…)


	10. Chapter 10

**I will always love you**

**Written by: **Hoshihikari4ever

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fushigi Yuugi. Nothing belongs to me!

**Summary: **A reincarnation fic. Five years after the TV series. Miaka and Taka are a week from marriage. Miaka walks in on something unexpected, causing them to break apart. What happens when a person who Miaka thought she lost forever, shows up to comfort her.

**Parings: **slight Mia/Tama, Tama/Yui, Tetsu/Yui implied, main couple Miaka/Hotohori

Author Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! I really appreciate it! Remember to check out my bio. I'll be updating it regularly! 

**A big thanks to everyone who reviewed!!**

**Chapter 10**

"Miaka…" the man muttered, now grateful that he hadn't left. "Anno Sai….anno….Sai…Sai…I said goodbye….I said goodbye to him….forever…." Sai's heat raced fiercely at those words. Somehow, the line, "I said goodbye to him" meant something to the man, as if he had heard that exact line before. He searched his heart for the answer, for he wasn't too sure how to react, especially since now they were attracting too much attention from the passerby's.

Taking her gently, he steered her into the front seat, next to the driver. He himself sat back onto his seat, ignited the engine and drove off. He let his mind drift off in different directions, one focusing on Miaka, another on traffic, and the third was used to search for the right words to say, the words to say to comfort Miaka.

Slowly…everything disappeared….and his focus dimmed, so that he wasn't too aware of all that went around him.

_Everything was a blur. I couldn't see anything. Blinking over and over again, I tried to regain focus. Voices, many of them distracted my concentration. I could feel his heart pounding, racing, non controllable, as if I had just finished a marathon. _

_ "Everyone, please…concentrate on the flute…." A distant voice caught his attention. "Clear every thought, every emotion, just concentrate on getting Miaka and the others back…" the voice continued. _

_ My heart leapt at the mention of Miaka. Miaka…Miaka… Concentrating on the name, caused everything and all sound to be blocked out. There was only one thing that I could see, and that was Miaka's face, her face which slowly shrunk and began to disappear._

_ "No!! No!! MIAKA!!!!!!!!" I felt a sudden energy being released. The next thing that I knew, someone had rushed up to me, tripping and sobbing uncontrollably. _

_ "Hotohori…Hotohori…" Whoever it was buried his/her head on me. "Miaka…Where's Tamahome…?" Her head slowly raised and I saw her tear stricken face. "I said Goodbye…I said Goodbye to him…forever…"_

"AAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

A shrill scream broke up his thoughts. "SAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOTOHORI!!!!!! WATCH OUT!!"

He slammed onto the brakes hard. The tires screeched loudly as he tried to halt his car. He could now see clearly, as if everything was put on slow motion. He wondered why he hadn't seen the speeding car sooner, the one which leapt out of the intersection from the right, driving straight thorough a red light. He could see it now, the way the collision was inevitable. Taking a glance at his speed, he noticed that it was still at 75mph, though he wondered how that was possible, since he was driving in a city. The other must have been doing more.

_Oh, great Sai. Just perfect. You go around daydreaming and here's what you get. Didn't they always say to keep your eyes on the road? Yup. However they should add the mind and the heart too. _

_ Now…Sai…think…think fast. What are you going do now? Slowing down isn't going to work. You're still at 52 and the crash is about 3 minutes away. _

He instinctively reached out for the passenger next to him, his hand resting on her shoulder, pulling her close to him. "Miaka….Brace yourself. It'll be alright. I won't let any…."

Something caught his eye. It was a crimson, bird, one much like a phoenix. He blinked a few times, as time seemed to have frozen. The bird was still there. What was more was that it seemed to have a human head….one which beckoned to him, beckoned him forward, towards the accident. Then everything started to move. His foot stomped onto the accelerator and he gained speed.

"SAI??!! What the hell??!" he could hear Miaka's panic voice next to him. "Miaka….we're going to crash! It's unavoidable…..The only way to get us out alive is to pass the other car…." "SAI….Are you Crazy!!?? We're not going to make it…" "Miaka….trust me…." There was silence. "Trust me…." He turned to look directly at her eyes. The golden brown eyes, gave her all the reassurance that she needed. "I'm not asking much Miaka…trust me….I won't let anything….anything happen to you…..Do you un…"

Sai did not get to finish. The impact came at full force, or at least Miaka felt like it came at full force. The other car pelted straight at her door. Miaka screamed. Suddenly, something was on top of her. Taking the chance to look up, she was surprised to find Sai was on top of her. She wondered briefly how he had gotten there without she knowing it. Briefly something else caught her attention, a crimson light, an aurora glowed from Sai. She scanned for his mark, but found none. The light disappeared quickly.

The car spun rapidly as it swayed off the lane, and hit the curve. It spun around and around, out of control until suddenly it stopped.

Miaka could hear frantic screams as people rushed everywhere. She groaned a bit under the weight of the other body. "Oh God, Suzaku! Oh God! Thank God….thank God I'm still alive.

"Hey someone call the ambulance!! Quick!!" A voice yelled out. Miaka tilted her head toward the sound. "Hey, Miss, you alright….?" Miaka nodded numbly. "I feel fine…." She managed to say, while looking down at herself, surprised to find that her body was unscathed. "Good…good….that's good….hang with us alright….Everything's going be alright…. We'll get your friend to the hospital, and you to the police station." "Nani…?" "I said…we'll get him to the hospital…and you to the police station." The man pointed to Sai. For the first time, Miaka looked at her Senshi, and was quite startled by it.

Sai laid flat on her, his elbows which once supported his body above her, was now sprawled in an awkward position. What was more, was not the cuts, nor the blood, nor the tightly shut eyes…but was the fact that Sai was glowing….and dimming, losing his solidness.

_No…No…No…Don't take Sai too. Don't take Hotohori away from me Suzaku. Sai…please…Hotohori…please don't die…please don't die._

Miaka had too many experiences with the other world…to not know what it meant to be glowing and fading. Both Suboshi and Nagako, and that was already one too much, had died in this world, and had disappeared completely. After all, they were characters from a book, and in being so…belonged in the other world. Now, for a brief moment….Miaka thought of Taka, and Tamahome, and how she said goodbye too him. She now hoped that he hadn't taken it seriously, nor did Suzaku. Though, she didn't want to be Taka's fiancé, she still wanted to be friends with him. Now, with this accident, Miaka realized just how fragile life is, and that she shouldn't take either of her Senshi's presences in this world for granted.

_Oh, Please Taka…please don't return to the other world…_

Miaka thoughts sped everywhere as she and Sai was forcefully separated. With him going into critical condition at the hospital, and she going away to be questioned about the incident. Miaka didn't want to leave him, afraid that he would disappear and that she would never see him again, but was forced to do so.

* * *

He was surrounded in darkness, complete blackness. There was an eerier silence, which was broken by a deep voice.

"So…you've returned Saihitei…" The deep voice spoke. "Who are you…. Where are you? How do you know me…my name…" There was a small chuckle. "Ah…so….you've forgotten….you've forgotten who you are….and you're purpose in life….and so….you have forgotten me….." A brief pause. "Good…that is good…you were not meant to remember…"

Sai, scratched his chin. Somehow, he knew that he wasn't going to be getting any answers from whoever was speaking. "Do…do you know where I am…how I got here…." "Hmm…? You have no idea at all?" The voice sounded amused. "You have no idea about anything at all…."

Sai thought a bit. Slowly, he began to remember the situation. "I was with Miaka…I think we crashed…." His voice raised. "Miaka….Oh…Kami-sama…where is she….is she safe…Oh God….please she shouldn't have died…."

"So…you do remember…yes that is what happened. Yes you did crash." There was another pause. "Hm…I see you haven't changed a bit…Sai….still, the same old guy that I know so well…Even now…Miaka's still the center of your world huh?" "Of course…" Sai automatically replied. "She's more then my universe….more then the reason for my very existence….I don't know how to explain it…and you probably won't understand." "I know more then you think I do, my boy….much more…." Sai only nodded.

"You did more then prove your love to her, at the accident…." The voice spoke up after a long pause. "Much more…..you sacrifice yourself for her….. just the way you were suppose to…." Sai swallowed hard. "Are you telling me that I've died….that death took me, instead of her…." "and what if I am…?" "Then so be it…" Sai said as a matter of fact. "With no regret…if life took me instead…then I am grateful…."

"Are you sure about it…" "Positive…" "What if I prove you wrong….? What would you decide to do then…?" "Nani…?" "I'm giving you a choice….either return to where you came from or return to where you belong…" "I…I don't understand…" "Let me show you then…."

From the darkness sprouted a growing red light. For a brief moment, Sai thought he once again saw the gigantic red bird. He shook it off, as the light grew and he was eventually consumed by it.

* * *

Ha Ha!!!! I'm evil. Going leave it there for now. So…yes, I know the crash seems unrealistic. Can you guys guess who the other driver was, or who Sai is talking to now? As the voice had said "either return to where you came from or return to where you belong…", so what should Sai choose…what would he chose…love or duty…?


	11. Chapter 11

**I will always love you**

**Written by: **Hoshihikari4ever

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fushigi Yuugi. Nothing belongs to me!

**Summary: **A reincarnation fic. Five years after the TV series. Miaka and Taka are a week from marriage. Miaka walks in on something unexpected, causing them to break apart. What happens when a person who Miaka thought she lost forever, shows up to comfort her.

**Parings: **slight Mia/Tama, Tama/Yui, Tetsu/Yui implied, main couple Miaka/Hotohori

Author Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! I really appreciate it! Remember to check out my bio. I'll be updating it regularly! 

**A big thanks to everyone who reviewed!!**

**Chapter 11**

"You did more then prove your love to her, at the accident…." The voice spoke up after a long pause. "Much more…..you sacrifice yourself for her….. just the way you were suppose to…." Sai swallowed hard. "Are you telling me that I've died….that death took me, instead of her…." "and what if I am…?" "Then so be it…" Sai said as a matter of fact. "With no regret…if life took me instead…then I am grateful…."

"Are you sure about it…" "Positive…" "What if I prove you wrong….? What would you decide to do then…?" "Nani…?" "I'm giving you a choice….either return to where you came from or return to where you belong…" "I…I don't understand…" "Let me show you then…."

From the darkness sprouted a growing red light. For a brief moment, Sai thought he once again saw the gigantic red bird. He shook it off, as the light grew and he was eventually consumed by it.

_He was looking down with aerial view. Everything, and everyone below him slowly became focus. Soon, he found himself in the middle of a magnificent palace. Looking around, he could see a pond, and in the middle was a bridge. Everything looked familiar, but he couldn't remember where exactly this place was. _

_ "Sire…?" a voice caught his attention. Spinning around, as if out of habit, Sai turned to face the voice. There was a man, a weird man, the weirdest guy he's seen yet. His hair was light blue with a bunch in the front, which stood up. His face was full with happiness, and the eyes were slits, that could barely be found. The man seemed older then he was. Still, Sai was sure, that he's seen that man somewhere before. _

_ "Sire…?" The man asked again. Sai glanced at who the man was speaking to. He nearly fell flat onto the floor, as he realized that the other was a spitting image of himself when he was younger. _

_ "Oh hi Chichiri…" The young manof around 18 greeted. The man, Chichiri bow slightly, though not too formal. "I thought I might find you here no da…" The young boy raised his eyebrows. "You're just like your father….he came here so often…" The man whispered softly. The boy's eyes flared. _

_ "I'm not my father GOD DAM IT!!" The man yelled, startling a few birds, causing them to take flight. "Why can't anyone of you see that??!! Why can't anyone see that I'm different…." "Boushin-ouji….no da…." "That's just it! I don't want to be the emperor of Konan! I just want to be a normal kid, with a normal girlfriend…I don't give a dam of the harem…!"_

_ To both Boushin and Sai's surprise, Chichiri laughed. "You sound just like your father…." Boushin glared at the man. "Well, at least you should be glad that I'm not one of those old loony advisors you got there…I'm not here to bother with your marriage life…no da…" The monk grinned. Boushin smiled weakly._

_ "However…" Sai let out a sound of surprise as Chichiri took out his face, no mask. "You know as well as I, that your time is approaching. You will soon ascend onto the throne…" "You will not speak like that…" Boushin said sharply. "My mother's still got a long way to go…she's just sick…that's all….she's just sick…nothing else…"_

_ However, the young prince, knew that the monk was speaking the truth. He had seen his mother, only when he could not avoid it any longer. Her mother was bed-ridded, and one could easily tell that life was escaping her. _

_ "and I now advise you….pay more attention to her, before its too late….no da….you already lost your father…." "What 'r ya talkin 'bout?" At that moment a flamin red, hot head came into view. He looked younger then the other man, and much more lively. His fangs, and hot tempered, caused him to be the complete opposite of the calm and level headed companion. Sai looked in awe, at the different men. _

_ "Nothing no da…." "ah…come on….keepin things from me eh? Chichiri…after all these years…?" The bandit cocked his head to the side, and stopped, noting the mask in his friends hands, and the seriousness that could be felt. _

_ "Boushin-ouji-sama…" "Tasuki…" The prince greeted, weaving off the bowing. "Houki-sama….request our presence…." Chichiri gave the bandit a curious look. "It's quite urgent…" The flaming head man added. "Please go…you've ignore the last few request….I have a feeling that times running out…. Please…." The prince nodded gravely. "I will…you two will come right….?" "Yes…we're right behind you…" Boushin turned and left. _

_ "uh hem…" Tasuki said, closing the distance between him and the monk. "Why did ya lie to him…about you know…." Tasuki didn't have to continue, as the monk understood. "it's not an entire lie no da… He did die in this world….and then moved on to Miaka's…." "I know…but still…" The monk cut him off. _

_ "We better get going…we don't want Houki-sama to wait so long no da…" "ya…you're right…she looks like she's on her death bed now…." Chichiri turned away, as silence broke, staring into emptiness. _

_ "He's not ready no da…." Tasuki placed a hand on the other Senshi's shoulder. "He's not like his father in any way….Hotohori…Saihitei was a great man, Senshi and Emperor…..We have to remember…he's not him" "I know that…" "but we keep treating him like he is…He is very different then our beloved emperor…no da…" Tasuki rolled his eyes. "and in being so, that boy, cannot and will not be able to cope with losing his mother, becoming the next emperor, and with the ongoing, mysterious invasions…." Tasuki couldn't argue with that. _

_"Saihitei….Hotohori…wherever you are…perhaps its time you return. Miaka's got Taka there… She doesn't need you . She never needed you before. Perhaps its time, you return. There are more important business to attend to. More important matters. Once more, Konan needs a leader, someone like you…." The bandit continued solemnly. "Yes, Suzaku hear our prayer. Please bless Konan with both its Miko and Senshi together….no da…"_

Sai's body shook hard, as he watched the two disappear behind a bush. His surroundings too slowly disappeared.Once more he found himself surrounded by darkness. He was confused, as he searched his heart for what should be done.

"Come…" The voice that spoke to him earlier was saying. "I will show you the other choice…." The voice slowly disappeared. "You will decide afterwards…."

_He recognized his surroundings immediately. He was inside a nearby hospital that was in the center of Tokyo. It was quiet, and there were few visitors. Taking in the beds with his eyes, he wondered why he was here. _

_He stopped a few beds, as he noticed a shadowy figure sitting, by a bed. Not wanting to disturb the figure, he gently approach. He let out a gasp as she realized that he was the one laid in the bed, and Miaka was the one that was with him. _

_"Sai…Saihitei…" she was speaking out his name, letting it roll out of her tongue. Still, now, she wasn't use to saying it, for she was so much use to 'Hotohori'. _

_"Miaka…" Sai tried to reply, but was unsuccessful. _

_"Please hold on…" She continued. "I don't know what I'll do without you…please…no matter what…fight…fight…it Hotohori…fight…it…fight death." She reached out, and held onto one of his hands. Sai felt her hand touch him, felt it grasp tightly onto him. _

_"You gave me a reason for living. You were there, here with me from the very beginning…please hang on…please…I…I…I…I love you!! Hotohori Saihitei Seishukun, I love you!!"_

_Sai felt his heart tear apart in happiness. He didn't understand what Miaka had meant when she said that he had been with her since the beginging, however that did not bother him. _

_"Miaka…I won't lose…I won't!!"_

"Well…well….well what do you chose." The voice spoke again, as he was taken away from the hospital. Sai didn't reply. He was still covered by darkness. Searching his heart, himself thoroughly, he found that both choices was actually one. After a long time, he smiled. The world around him suddenly brightened, and the large gigantic bird appeared before him.

"I remember…." Sai began softly. "Everything…." He paused. "Suzaku…." He greeted the bird. "Ever since I was young, my world has revolved around Miaka. I will not go back to Konan. Boushin my son, can handle it. He's got Chichiri and Tasuki, and that is enough, more then I can ask for." There was a pause. "From the minute I was born, I was meant to stay and love Miaka for enteritny…" Sai took in a deep breath. "Please…just return me to her…."

* * *

Miaka was worried sick. She bent over a sleeping Sai. It had been days since the accident, and he had showed no signs of life. Mentally, she prayed to Suzaku no to take him away from her.

After long hours, she decided to leave. After all, she was not allowed to stay in a hospital after hours. Unwillingly, she let go of his hand, stood up and turned to leave.

"Hotohori…I'll come back tomorrow…Don't leave me…." She bent down and kissed him on his forehead. As she withdrew, she felt a pair of hands wrap her, pulling her close.

"Never….never in forever will I leave you….I love you….my Miko….I belong to you for enterinty….my Suzaku no Miko." Miaka recoiled fast, as her heart pelted. She didn't know what it was, but something caused her heart to flutter. Perhaps, it was because he was awake, or perhaps it was because he remembered, or maybe…just maybe it was just what he said, the words that he had used to say it.

* * *

Well what you guys think? Good, bad? **Review**!!


	12. Chapter 12

**I will always love you**

**Written by: **Hoshihikari4ever

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fushigi Yuugi. Nothing belongs to me!

**Summary: **A reincarnation fic. ****Five years after the TV series. (No OVA!) Miaka and Taka are a week from marriage. Miaka walks in on something unexpected, causing them to break apart. What happens when a person who Miaka thought she lost forever, shows up to comfort her.

**Parings: **slight Mia/Tama, Tama/Yui, Tetsu/Yui implied, main couple Miaka/Hotohori

**Author Notes:** I'm Back!! Well technically I wasn't away, just focused my attention on my HP fic 'Reign of Darkness' which I am happy to announce is COMPLETE! So no more with that at least for now. Now I get to focus back on FY!! So big thanks for those who have stayed with me. Be sure to check out my bio as I update it regularly.

Read/Review! 

**Chapter 12**

Miaka was worried sick. She bent over a sleeping Sai. It had been days since the accident, and he had showed no signs of life. Mentally, she prayed to Suzaku not to take him away from her.

After long hours, she decided to leave. After all, she was not allowed to stay in a hospital after hours. Unwillingly, she let go of his hand, stood up and turned to leave.

wrap her, pulling her close.

"Never….never in forever will I leave you….I love you….my Miko….I belong to you for eternity….my Suzaku no Miko." Miaka recoiled fast, as her heart pelted. She didn't know what it was, but something caused her heart to flutter. Perhaps, it was because he was awake, or perhaps it was because he say it.

She let him hold her, feeling warm and safe. Somehow her heart leapt and she felt thrilled. Taking her hands, she hugged his neck, pulling his head close to her.

They held each other for what seemed to be like forever, until Miaka finally withdrew.

"Sai…." She called out. He held out a finger and touched her lips. "Sh…Didn't I tell you before…Miaka…you could call me Hotohori…." Miaka smiled weakly. "You never responded to that….here…um…in this world…." "I was asleep….and after the accident, I've woken up again…." Miaka only nodded, before hugging him again.

"I miss you….I knew it was you….I miss you so so much….." Hotohori stroke her back gently. "I was so scared…I thought I was going to lose you…." "Miaka…its alright….I've spoken to Suzaku…." Miaka's eyes widen. "and I've given up everything….for a chance to be with you….I have you to Thank Miaka." He released her. "for everything…."

He paused, and made her look directly at him. She shifted uncomfortably, but kept the gaze. "I want to tell you something, before I forget again."

"I always thought, reincarnation was a new beginning. I would become someone else. I would have to start again to gain your love, that is if I found you…." Sai looked directly into Miaka's eyes. "because of you, I was willing to do that…" Miaka stared at him. "however, you showed me wrong. You proved me wrong."

"Before I remembered, I hated myself…for being second best. I hated myself for being second to my other part. So I tried hard, to change you, to change me…. …to make you forget…." "Oh…Hotohori…." "and that was my mistake….that was what I tried the first time." "Baka-Hotohori!! Baka!" "but I realize now, that time matters…love was built on more then sand, and therefore it can't be broken easily…" He heaved in a sigh.

"Miaka…because I remember now. Which of me do you love? As Hotohori or Sai….? Or do you still prefer….HIM?" "Baka! Baka! Why are you talking like this. I love you just the way you are. You are Hotohori, Sai….I admit there are differences, but I don't care. I don't care. You're both the same person." Sai laughed. "and I love you just the same! Time, space, worlds. it makes no difference…" Miaka paused. "I told you before. I love you Hotohori….I didn't realize that before….but you took it the wrong way…and thought I didn't love you….You thought you had a rival….you rivaling against yourself….and that just makes me laugh!"

Sai redden. "So it doesn't matter?!" "Baka! Why would it…." She paused. "ever since you disappeared along with the rest. Ever since I actually lived with Taka for a while…I realized I choose the wrong person. He wasn't the one I loved. It was you…."

Sai was going to begin again, but Miaka waived her off. "Closed discussion. Just remember…Aishiteru ne…?" Sai nodded. "Aishiteru Miaka…" Miaka smiled.

"Hm…well then Hotohori…I need to go now. I'll be back tomorrow eh? The hospital's about to close…and I got to leave before Keisuke accuses me of hanging around with another stranger….He's a bit too overprotective…." Sai nodded. "I'll like to meet him…." Miaka shook her head. "nah, you won't want to…" Sai raised his eyebrow as Miaka left without saying anything else.

That night

The phone rang. "Keisuke get that would you?" Miaka cried, as she was too busy devouring dinner. Her brother, who was absorbed in a manga, sighed. Begrudginly, he went to pick it up.

"Hello, Yuki residence…." "Um…Keisuke….Miaka please…" The person on the other line spoke hoarsely. Keisuke was about to bang the phone down, but something held him back. "Please…I need to speak with her…" Keisuke's bitterness for the other grew. He wasn't, under no circumstances let that person near his sister again. "Look…you've got something to say…say it to me…I'll decide….You've hurt her to bad…I swear to Suzaku, if I find you in proximity with my sister…I will kill you…" Bang! He slammed the phone down.

"Keisuke? Daijoubu desu ka?" Miaka asked, standing at the doorway to the living room. She had heard how angry her brother had been, and she wondered who it was.

Keisuke looked up at her. "Nothing…" Still, he pulled the telephone cord off its jack. Miaka walked over and squatted down next to him, peering into his eyes. Using her hand, she plugged it in.

"Come one…tell…." Miaka didn't finish. The phone interrupted again. Keisuke leaned forward to get it, but Miaka beat him to it.

"Hello?" she asked. "Miaka…." "Yes…?" soundly coldly, though somehow relieved to hear the other person. "Meet me in 1/2 hour in the national library, restricted section….I'm already there….I'll be waiting…" A pause. "That is…if you still…still want to give us a chance" "but…how... what…why…" she never got to finish as she heard the click on the other end.

Many things rushed into her all at once, questions and feelings. For a minute she didn't know what to do. She checked her watch. It was 9:00 pm. The library was closed. She wondered if it was a joke. However, his voice sounded urgent and her heart told her it was not a joke.

"Keisuke….I need to get to the public library now…." "Nani? Are you crazy!!" He checked his watch. "At this hour…9:00 pm…" "Please…you have to understand…." "No…" he replied firmly, before squinting his eyes. "Who was it anyway…." Miaka rolled her eyes. "Who do you think?" Keisuke's face darkened. "You won't be seeing him…not at this hour….never again…if I can help it…"

"Oh…Suzaku….dam it aniki! I know who I am dealing with. I know him better then you ever will! Right now…my heart's telling me something's wrong….really wrong…."

"First off….it makes no sense for Sai to suddenly wake up and remember…out of the blue….It isn't suppose to happen! If so…he's not suppose to wake up questioning me and himself about love!! Something must have happened, between the accident and his wakening"

"Secondly…I've been having some strange feelings myself. Someone, something has been calling to me, tugging at me. I've been trying to ignore it…but now it seems more evident…."

"Last of all….He just called. You know…he was the other driver…that we crashed into…." "yes….you told me…." Keisuke's voice was dip with bitterness. "It's no wonder….after that big fight you three had…" His voice trailed off. "Anyways….there must be a reason…why he wants to meet me at this hour in the national library, in the restricted section…" Miaka took in another breath. "I think…I think its all connected. Maybe Suzaku's trying to tell us something…."

Neither one spoke for a while.

"Then I'm coming with you…" Keisuke cracked his knuckles. "If this is just another excess to hurt you……" Miaka eyed him, but didn't speak. She watched as he picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, Tetsuya…Sorry, its me Keisuke…." "Hm…hey buddy…. so late…" "get over here now eh…." "hm…what for…" "just get over here….I'll explain on the way…."

"Why you call him…" Miaka asked as he hung up. Whenever that happened in the past, it always became disastrous. "Do you want to walk there…." Her brother asked. She shook her head. It was just an excuses. Miaka knew otherwise. She rarely saw her brother without his best friend, whom he had known since the beginning of his life time.

* * *

Ok…so sorry for the long wait. I hope its still good. **R/R**!


End file.
